The Phantom Of The Opera: The Truth
by Dark Little World
Summary: What if the phantom of the opera story was all a lie told by Sosuke Aizen? Want to know what happend? Read and find out! Warning: Violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, the Phantom of the opera and the characters.**_

_**Warning: Yes I know some parts in here are actually from the movie.**_

_**The one with Gerard Butler and Minnie Driver and that other chick… Emma I think.**_

_**Well whatever.**_

_**Got flames? Stick them up your butt :P!**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karakura 1863<strong>_

_A young boy at the age of 14 sits in a tiny cell inside a circus tent putting his toy monkey back together. _

"**Come**_" a deep voice says to young and old customers outside of the tent "_**Come and see the devils child**_" he says, bringing in the customers to see the child._

_The young boy has a potato sack over his head that only has holes for his eyes. He wears raggedy shorts that are torn in some places. His midsection is bare and very dirty._

_The deep voiced man, by the name of Kuso Amagasaki, enters the young boy's cage and yanks the potato sack right off the kids head, revealing his face. Many gasp._

_A young Youroichi stands outside the cage, holding the bars and staring at the boys face. The left side of his face is beautiful while the right is a horrid mess._

_The right has burn scars. She looks closer to see that the burn marks are just makeup! The young boy holds his toy monkey as he places tiny copper circles on the monkey's hands._

_He brings them together, making the copper circles to make a _Ting!_ Sound, he smiles a small, sad smile._

_Kuso grabs the boy by his messy raven hair and begins to beat the poor boy. The crowd just laughs and throws in coins for the show. Youroichi stands there, a single tear falls from her eye._

_The boy lets out a few yelps of pain but no tears. The crowd throws more coins and leaves the tent. Youroichi stays by the cage, still sad about the boy._

_Only three people are left in the tent, Kuso, the boy, and Youroichi. Kuso collects the money off the cold cage floor and exits the cage, leaving the cage door open._

_Youroichi slips inside and kneels down by the boy who is still recovering from the previous beating. The boy reaches for his monkey, his fingertips touching the monkeys head._

_Youroichi reaches over him, at the same time startling him, and grabs the monkey for the poor boy. She hands the monkey to the boy and she stands up._

_Youroichi holds her hand out for the boy. The beautiful boy stares at her hand then takes it. Youroichi helps him stand and they turn to leave the cage._

_A blond man dressed in a black and white tux with a black cloak-like-cape on his shoulders wearing a black fedora on his head walks to them. _

_The children look up at him. The man smiles and puts his gloved finger to his lips in a quieting gesture. _

_He winks "Sup, the names Michel. What you see here will be a secret, kay?" the kids nod, he moves his finger away form his mouth and searches for a rope._

_He finds one and looks at the kids once more. He does the silent gesture again and walks quietly behind Kuso as Kuso counts his coins. Michel holds the rope and tightens his grip on it as he prepares to attack_

_The kids watch in horror and anticipation. "What is he doing to do to?" the young boy asks with a very strong, beautiful voice. Youroichi looks at the boy "I don't know…"_

_Michel grins like a madman and quickly jumps on Kuso, making him drop his coins. The boy gasp as Youroichi looks away. Michel wraps the rope around Kuso's throat, choking him._

_Kuso stays standing up, even though his air supply is low. Michel growls in frustration and places his feet on Kuso's upper back, he gets himself comfortable and pulls._

_Kuso gasps for air then suddenly becomes still. Michel lifts his feet off of Kuso's back and hangs behind him, still choking him. Kuso falls backwards; Michel makes it slow as his feet touch the floor._

_He slowly lays Kuso's dead body down and claps his gloved hands. Youroichi looks back at them and see's Kuso dead and Michel walking to them._

_The boy stands in front of Youroichi protectively. Michel notices this and smiles "No need to stand there boy. My deed is done, and you two are free." He says, opening the cage._

_They hear footsteps quickly getting closer. Michel frowns and tilts his hat to them "Later kiddies." And he runs away, his cape flapping in the wind._

_The boy quickly grabs the potato sack and wipes the makeup off his face, showing his beautiful face all together. Youroichi quickly grabs his hand and his monkey and runs out of the cage._

_Men run into the room and see Kuso on the ground. They watch the kids run away, one man yells after them "Murderers!"_

_Youroichi and the young boy run fast, past many carriages and small shops. They stop behind the very famous Très Belle Salle opera house._

_Youroichi opens the secret window to the chapel inside of the opera house. The boy slips in and Youroichi closes the window. She looks around for anyone who saw what she did._

_Finding no one, she quickly runs to the front of the opera house and runs all the way to the chapel to the boy looking around. The beautiful boy spots Youroichi and follows her._

_Youroichi takes them to an underground river. The water looks deep and murky. Youroichi finds the boat she was looking for and climbs inside it, motioning for the boy to join her._

_The boy gets into the boat. Youroichi grabs the paddle and rows them down the river. After about ten minuets of rowing in a maze of pillars and some staircases, they come to a gated cave._

_It was the most beautiful thing the young boy has ever seen! Candles on fairly large candle holders stand in the water, shining brightly. _

_Furniture is placed in various places, along with a beautiful piano and a dark silver swan bed. Many mirrors line the wall closest to the river bank, some covered with curtains._

_The gate opens when Youroichi presses a rock with the paddle. The gate opens wide enough to let the children enter. The boat floats to the river bank and Youroichi gets off, helping the boy off._

_The boy looks around "This place is amazing!" he says, taking in the whole cave. Youroichi smiles "I'm glad you like it, It was my fathers, but sadly, he died and left this place to me since me and him knew where it was. Now it's yours."_

_The boys eyes widen "M-Mine? Why?" Youroichi smiles "Because I have no need for it and you need a shelter. I'll show you around." The boy nods._

_Youroichi holds her hand out to him "Hi, I'm Youroichi Shihon and I'm a ballet student at Madame Guessels dance studio here at the Très Belle Salle opera house."_

_The boy takes her hand "Byakuya Kuchiki"_


	2. Chapter 2

It's been ten years since Momo Hinamori has been orphaned. She was twelve at the time, sad and lonely.

She lived on the streets for four years until and eighteen year old Youroichi found her and took her back to the Très Belle Salle opera house.

It's been six years since she first arrived at Madame Guessels Dance Studio. Her timeline has been pretty short for the past twenty-two years. Heres how it went

1851-born

1863-lost parents, was twelve

1867-found by Youroichi, was sixteen

1873-is a professional dancer, is twenty-two

Yes. Her life was simple, she used to love it. Now she finds it boring. She does the same routines everyday.

Morning

6:30-Get up

6:31-Shower

6:45-Brush teeth

6:46-Wash face

6:47-Dress in ballet attire

6:50-Go to the stage

7:00-Stretch

7:30-11:59—Audition for play/Practice

Afternoon

12:00-Lunch with best girl friends

12:30- rests and lets food go down to avoid throwing up and getting cramps

1:00-Practice-if any, if not then watches the practices

2:00-goes to room and takes a nap

Evening

5:00-dances with friends

7-8:00-Watches performances from the sidelines

9-10:00-Dinner

Night time

11:00-Heads to room

11:03-enters shower

11:45-goes to bed

The only time it was exciting was when she got to dance in an opera show case. That happens a lot, so the new dances are fun, but nothing else excited her.

She hasn't heard from her old childhood friends Toshiro Hitsugaya and Sosuke Aizen in ten years. She has been living normally, with no problems besides competition between dancers.

Everything was normal.

Except the fact that she talks to an angel, the angel of music to be exact. He told her to call him that since he wouldn't give his real name.

When she was young, he sounded like he himself was a young boy.

The angel of music would help her sing.

He'd help her learn every tune and perfect them all. She is really good at singing opera but is too shy to try out for a role in a play. And this is how her life goes.

Momo wakes up to the sound of giggling dancers, like always. She gets out of bed and does the usual morning routine.

Lunch came along so her and her friends went to a near by restaurant called 'Duermo's cafe' they had the best sushi in town.

Duermo himself would talk to the dancers once in a while. He was a fascinating guy. He told them stories of the opera house, like the tale of the Phantom that lives in the opera house.

None of them believed him, but it sure was interesting. Now back to the present.

Momo, Hisana, and Rukia walked to Duermo's and sat in the back of the café. Duermo's assistant, Hanataro, would usually waiter for them, so when he saw them he knew that they'd have the regular.

When he placed the orders onto the table, he started to walk away. Momo realized that Duermo isn't there so she decides to ask "Hey, Hanataro." She said, catching the young mans' attention.

He turns to them "Yes?" Momo looks around "Where's Duermo?" a pang of sadness fill Hanataro's eyes "H-He won't be here t-today… or any day as a matter of fact."

The three women's eyes widen "WH-Why not?" Hisana asks, scared and worried. Hanataro runs a hand through his messy locks "H-He died last night."

A sad silence filled the restaurant. The three dancers felt tears well up in their eyes. Momo was the first to break the silence "O-Oh…. Wh-Who runs this place now Hanataro?"

Hanataro shrugs "They're deciding this as we speak." Rukia blinks the tears away "Hopefully you'll take on the café Hanataro." She says, making some people nod in agreement.

Hanataro blushes "I-It would be great if I can. Let's just hope for now." They nod and eat. The women sit in silence the rest of the thirty minuets they had.

After their lunch the women sulk all the way back to the opera house to rest. When twenty-five minuets past, the three best friends left to get dressed for practice.

After four minuets, they where fully dressed and were stretching before practice. Youroichi walks to her dancers, she is now twenty four and the new owner of the dance studio, she looks at all of them as they stretch.

The singers and extras get on stage, not fully clothed because most of their costumes are still being made. So they wear their under clothing, like short-suits.

The men and women get into positions and the composer, Omaeda Marechiyo, would wait for the female soprano got into her spot and told him she was ready.

The female soprano, Rangiku Matsumoto, took centre stage, holding a red and orange pieces of fabric that are sewn to a white sack that has eyes and a mouth, a sad excuse for a fake head.

Her dress is navy blue, red, and gold. Her strawberry blonde hair is wavy, her nags pulled back by a crown-like hat. Gold sparkles shine on her forehead.

She nods, telling Omaeda she's ready. Omaeda begins to move his wand, telling the musicians to start. The music begins and Rangiku begins to sing, but in a heavy Spanish accent and really off key tune.

_**This trophy**_

She sings, making the word trophy a thousand syllables longer. The maids that clean the opera house use cotton balls to cover their ears.

_**From our saviors**_

_**From our saviors**_

She once again uses most of the air in her lungs to make saviors a really long word.

_**From the enslaving force**_

_**Of Rome!**_

She sings the word Rome in a very high pitched manner, causing some to flinch. She throws the dummy head to the stage hand, Izuru Kira, and walks to him, signaling to the band of women who wait their chance to walk onto the stage.

As they walk to the center of the stage, they swing their right hand, which is in a fist, behind them and then to the left side of their chest, slowly and repeatedly as they sing.

_**With feasting and dancing and song**_

_**Tonight in celebration**_

_**We greet the victorious throng**_

_**Returned to bring salvation**_

They stop center stage and wait for the men to walk from behind the group of women to the front of them. The music plays for just a few moments before the men begin to sing.

The men walk from behind the women. As they walk they sing in their low voices.

_**The trumpet of carthage resound  
>Hear, Romans, now and tremble<strong>_

They sing, voices sounding threatening as if they're warning these Romans.

_**Hark to our step on ground**_

They sing as they stop center stage. Rangiku walks infront of them with a big smile.

_**Hear the drums!**_

_**Hannibal comes!**_

Both men and women sing, some going to the right, some going to the left, making a walk way for this so called Hannibal. Some women throw red, gold, and blue flower petals as Hannibal walks to the front.

The main male soprano, Yumichika Ayasegawa, stops in front of all the singers. Yumichika is the so called Hannibal in the Hannibal opera.

He look around to the 'Audience' and begins to sing in his nice, deep, voice

_**Sad to return**_

_**To the land we love**_

_**Threatened once more**_

_**By Roma's far-reaching grasp**_

He sings, as a small man copies his movements and lip sings. Omaeda cuts them off. Omaeda taps his wand very loudly, catching everyones attention.

Yumichika rolls his eyes as Omaeda speaks "Gentlemen! Gentlemen-" he is about to say something but Ukitake cuts him off by walking on the stage with two other men.

"As you can see, rehearsals are being held for Chalumeau's Hannibal" he says to the men. Omaeda growls and taps his wand onto the music stand again, catching Ukitake's attention.

"Mister Ukitake! I am rehearsing!" he says, apparently very angry. Ukitake looks at everyone apologetically "Mister Omaeda, Miss Youroichi… Everyone….." he says, getting everyones attention.

He continues "Thank you. As you know, there has been rumors about me retiring… It's all true" he says, to be cut off by Rangiku's 'Ah-Ha!' to Yumichika.

Ukitake continues once again "It's my pleasure to introduce the two new owners of this fantastic opera house Très Belle Salle, Mister Ichigo and Hichigo Kurosaki."

The Kurosaki brother's wave and smile at the crowd. Ukitake smiles gently "I'm pretty sure you've read about their recent fortune in the medical business."

Hisana whispers to her sister and best friend "They must be filthy rich! I should hook up with one of them!" she says, eyes shining with lust. Rukia and Momo laugh.

Ichigo smiles "We are happy to introduce our new regular customer" Hichigo crosses his arms over his chest with a bored expression on his face "Sosuke Aizen" he says boredly.

Sosuke walks from the side of the stage to where the Kurosaki twins are. His hair is slicked back with a strand in between his eyes, no glasses whatsoever. He smiles a dashing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo gasps "It's Sosuke! Before my parents died I lived next to him. You could say we where best friends." Hisana and Rukia stare at her, jealousy shines in Hisana's eyes.

Rukia smiles and looks back at Sosuke "Oh Momo! He's so handsome!" Hisana scoffs "Handsome? He's hot!" Rukia playfully punches her sister's arm.

Sosuke speaks, catching everyone's attention. His deep silky, seductive voice rings through the theatre "My friends and I are honored to support. Especially with the re-owned Très Belle Salle"

Ukitake smiles "Aizen, Kurosaki's" he says, getting attention from all three men "Miss Rangiku Matsumoto, leading soprano for five seasons" Rangiku smiles and walks to them, she bows to them, Hichigo mostly looks at her breasts as both Ichigo and Sosuke smile.

Rangiku's female assistants clap and say 'Bravo!' Yumichika gets irritated with the praise Rangiku gets, so he catches their attention with an 'Ahem'

Ukitake smiles "Mister Yumichika Ayasegawa." Yumichika goes to the three men and bow. Sosuke looks at Omaeda "An honor sir, I believe I'm interrupting your rehearsal. I'll be here this evening to watch the show. Sorry. Keep rehearsing."

He bows to Omaeda, Omaeda smirks "Thank you Aizen! Once more please…" Rangiku flips her hair and smiles "He loves me! Loves me! Loves loves loooves me!" she gloats.

Sosuke walks off the stage, past Momo and her friends. Momo's face saddens "He wouldn't recognize me" Rukia shakes her head "He didn't see you Momo"

Youroichi motions for the Kurosaki's to step back "If you could stand here sirs." The ballet women go onto stage, their skirts that cover their front and back sides flow behind them.

Their hair is held back with gold headbands that have flower-like engravings on it. Their cropped tank-top shirts are tan and have brown floral engravings on it. They dance to their routine.

"We have great pride in our ballet" Youroichi says, making a conversation between her and the new owners.

Ichigo smiles at a raven-haired Rukia "I see why. That raven haired girl with the stunning violet eyes." He says, eyeing Rukia. Youroichi smirks "Rukia Shihon. My daughter." Ichigo's eyes widen "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "It's fine. Her and her older sister are great dancers."

Ichigo nods. Hichigo whistles at a brunette with her hair flying as she spins and dances with passion "What a beauty, is she your daughter too?" he asks, eyes never leaving Momo's body.

Youroichi giggles "Momo Hinamori. She has promising talent." Hichigo lifts an eyebrow "Hinamori? As in, Hinamori flower company?" Youroichi nods "Her parents used to run it. She was orphaned at twelve. I took her in when she was sixteen"

Hichigo watches Momo dance, lust in his eyes "Orphaned you say?" he says, licking his lips. The singers move to the stage, Rangiku stands in the front, desperately trying to get the men's attention.

They all sing and the dancers dance.

_**Hannibal's' friends!**_

Rangiku smiles and goes to the back of the crowd like she's supposed to. A plastic elephant is pulled onto the stage, every singers turn to wave to the elephant, the dancers hold hands and encircle the elephant.

_**The trumpeting elephant sound  
>Hear, Romans, now and tremble<br>Hark to their step on the ground  
>Hear the drums!<strong>_

Rangiku moves to the front of the stage and tries to get the men's attention again. Yumichika attempts to get onto the fake elephant but fails miserably when his had falls off his head.

_**Hannibal comes!**_

They all sing. Rangiku sings with wide mouth and a loud voice. The dancers spin and then pose, facing the elephant as the song ends.

Rangiku growls "All day! All you guys want is the dancers!" she exclaims in a very angry manner. Omaeda smiles "Well at lest Aizen is excited about tonight's show!"

Rangiku crosses her arms over her bulging chest "I hope he is as excited to see dancing women like your new managers!" she says sarcastically. She turns her head "Because I will not be singing!" and with that, she begins to stop off the stage.

Ichigo panics and looks at Ukitake "What do we do?" he exclaims in a much panicked voice. Ukitake shrugs "Grovel. Grovel, grovel!" he says, The Kurosaki twins nod and go after Rangiku.

Ichigo speaks first "Princess of Très Belle Salle!" he says, making Rangiku stops and turn to him "Yes, yes, yes" she agrees with a nod, Hichigo decides to toy with her "Goddess of song!" he says, a smile upon his lips.

"Indeed" Rangiku says with her arms still crossed over her chest. Ichigo thinks of something "Mister Omaeda, isn't there a song for Elissa in act three?" he asks.

Omaeda nods, Hichigo turns his pinky, which is in his ear "Perhaps Miss Rangiku-" Rangiku cuts him off with her out burst "Yes! Yes! But NO! I haven't gotten my costume for act three because some one hasn't finished it!" she yells, looking at Izuru, making him cringe.

Rangiku huffs "And I hate my hat!" she yells once again at the poor Izuru Kira. She turns her head back to the new owners. She covers her eyes with her hand; she laughs a little "I feel better now."

She smiles at the twins "If my managers say so, Omaeda?" "If thy diva commands" Omaeda says sarcastically. Rangiku nods "Yes I do!

She walks back, with the twins, to the center of the stage. Hichigo stands next to her, smiling, unknowing what'll happen to his poor ears.

Rangiku clears her throat. Omaeda turns to his musicians "From the beginning of the song please." The musicians turn the pages to find the right song. Omaeda does the same.

He taps his wand on the stand three times to tell her he's ready. Rangiku nods and clears her voice one more time. She begins to sing

_**Think of me**_

_**Think of me fondly**_

When she sings the word fondly, she sings it very high pitched. Hichigo squeezes his eyes shut and cringes at the tune. When the tune is done he shakes his head.

_**When you say**_

_**Goodbye**_

Rangiku sings high pitched once again, Hichigo cringes much more this time.

A figure looks down at the singing woman. He walks to a post that has a rope wrapped around it. The mans gloved hands unwrap the rope, making one of the scene backrounds fall.

Rukia looks up and sees it fall. She screams in terror, everyone else looks up too and screams also. The rolled up screen unrolls as it falls. It lands on Rangiku, causing her to fall.

Youroichi looks up to the figure and notices silver hair '_Strange!_' she rushes to backstage as everyone else tries to get the screen off Rangiku. Youroichi see's the mans face.

He has a fox-like face, silver hair, and a creepy smirk. He walks off and disappears quickly. As he leaves, he doesn't notice another figure that was behind him the whole time. That figure looks down at Youroichi.

Youroichi recognizes the mans structure '_Oh thank god he didn't do it. I know he isn't a big fan of Rangiku's opera singing so…. It's bad to assume._'

The man turns his head to the side quickly. Youroichi looks at what he's looking at. She see's Renji Abarai, the stage hand, working to pick up the fallen screen.

The figure then looks back at Youroichi and drops an envelope. The envelope flutters down to the floor. Youroichi picks up the envelope and looks up to see the figure gone.

Youroichi opens the letter and reads it.

Renji chuckles as he lifts the screen up by the rope above the stage. Hichigo yells at him "What the hell where you doing dropping that on the poor woman?" Renji shakes his head "Wasn't me. Must've been the phantom!" he says with a chuckle.

"Che." Hichigo says angrily. Youroichi walks back to the new managers, holding the letter. They look at her. Youroichi hands it to them "It's him. He has some requests."

Gin Ichimaru walks from the screens rope and disappears in the dark. He finds his way out and exits the entrance of the opera house. Gin's smirk widens as he looks at his boss "The deed is done boss. Your plan shall work very sweetly"

His boss turns "Good job Gin Ichimaru." Gin bows "Anything for you…. Sosuke Aizen" he says, smirk widening even more.

Sosuke smirks himself '_Now… To see my little pawn and crush her!_' he thinks menancingly


	4. Chapter 4

Hichigo looks worriedly at Rangiku "Miss… These things do happen." Rangiku fumes "'These things do happen'" she says, mocking him "FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS THESE THINGS DID HAPPEN! BUT DID YOU TRY TO STOP THEM? Uh! NO!" she yells at him, making him flinch.

She turns and storms off the stage "That's it! I'm leaving! For sure this time!" she says threateningly as her two helpers follow her out.

Ukitake looks at the two men "Good luck, I'll be heading home in Okinawa for the rest of my life. Goodbye." He walks away; Hichigo goes after him "Wait! Wait!" Ukitake turns to the young man "Hmm?" Hichigo stops "What is the real reason why you're leaving." Ukitake smiles "My health" then he walks on.

Ichigo scowls and pinches the bridge of his nose "Oh great. This is just great! Will she even come back?" Omaeda growls "Oh look at what you've done! She won't ever come back!" Hichigo goes back to his brother "There must be an understudy!" Omaeda bangs his hands on his music stand "There is no understudy for Rangiku Matsumoto!"

Hichigo then looks at the letter in his hands "What the- He wants us to pay him twenty thousand dollars! But now we have to give money back to a full house! A full house Ichigo!"

Youroichi gets an idea "Perhaps Momo can sing it." Hichigo and Ichigo look at her like she's an idiot "ARE YOU KIDDING?" Hichigo yells Ichigo shakes his head "Very silly."

Youroichi goes and stands by Momo "She has been well taught by a very good teacher," she says with pride. Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "By whom?" "I-I don't know his name sir" Momo stutters a bit nervously.

Youroichi plays with Momo's beautiful and delicate hair "He's a good teacher. You should let her try." Ichigo sighs "Fine." Youroichi pushes Momo slightly. Momo nearly trips and continues on to the front and center of the stage.

Omaeda grabs his wand and taps it on the music stop "From the beginning of the song miss." He says a bit annoyed. Ichigo sighs "This does nothing on my nerves" Hichigo smiles "But she's very pretty"

_**Think of me**_

Momo begins, staring straight ahead out to the empty seats.

_**Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye**_

_**Remember me once in a while**_

_**Please promise me you'll try**_

She sings beautifully and in tune. Some actors go to look at who is singing.

_**Then you'll find that once again you long to take my heart and once again be free**_

She sings as she looks at Youroichi, Youroichi smiles and motions for her to go more forward. To make the stage hers.

_**If you ever find a moment**_

Momo sings as she steps a few feet forward, enjoying the light and sound of the theatre.

_**Share a thought for me**_

She sings the last note perfectly. When she was done, she smiles widely at the applause she gets. Ichigo and Hichigo look at each other then back at Momo "You're in!" they say in unison.

Rukia and Hisana run up to Momo and hug her to congratulate her on her new position. Momo smiles widely and thanks everyone.

It's now late at night, two minuets before Momo's part to sing. Momo fans herself, feeling a bit nervous. Yoroichi grabs her shoulders "You can do this. We believe in you. He believe in you." She says encouragingly. Momo nods "Yes ma'am. I shall do my best! But one question…. Is he in the crowd?"

Yoroichi avoids Momo's eyes "Well-" "Momo! You're on!" Izuru, the stage hand, yells at the singer, Momo sighs "Hold that thought." She takes a huge breath and releases it. She picks up her pure white gown and walks to center stage behind the curtains.

The set up for the scene was already put up. The white horses stand at the side behind a net, actors dress as angels feed them hay and seeds. A moonlight setting is shown in the back, a little puff cloud floats in the sky. Momo smiles. The curtains open and Momo begins to sing as the music plays

_**We never said our love was ever green**_

_**Or as unchanging as the sea**_

Momo sings, staring at the faces of the audience members. The stage hands above look down and watch her.

_**But if you can still remember**_

_**Stop and think of me**_

_**Think of all the things we've shared and seen**_

_**Don't think about the way things might have been**_

_**Think of me**_

Yoroichi smiles at Momo, same with Rukia and Hisana. Hisana messes with Rukia's raven locks.

_**Think of me waking silent and resigned**_

Aizen watchs in one of the boxes above the stage, a bit surprised that Momo had talent.

_**Imagine me**_

_**Trying to hard to put you from my mind**_

Yoroichi walks away and goes deeper into the backstage area.

_**Recall those days**_

_**Look back on all those times**_

Ichigo smiles, glad that he chose to put her on stage, while his brother enjoys the opera.

_**Think of the things we'll never do**_

_**There will never be a day**_

_**When I wont think of you**_

Momo sings very loudly and in a well tone. A masked man with raven black hair stops walking as he hears the beautiful melody.

The audience claps. Gin stands next to Aizen, dressed in his usual attire, a black suit with a silver tie, no mask or cape "Bravo! I didn't know she had talent Sosuke." He says as he sits down.

Sosuke smirks "Neither did I" Gin's smirks widens "Now tell me. How was your childhood with her. Tell me in a way she would think it went." Sosuke thinks back "Long ago, she was so young and innocent. I doubt she remembers me. She was so naïve, she still is!" he begins. Yoroichi watches and listens to Sosuke and Gin as they talk.

_**Flowers fade**_

_**Fruits of summer fade**_

_**They have their seasons**_

_**So do we**_

Momo sings gracefully.

_**But please promise me**_

_**That sometimes**_

_**You will think**_

Momo takes in a big breath

_**o-o-o-o-o-….**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-…**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-….**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o…**_

_**Of…**_

_**Me!**_

She sings the last note gracefully, perfectly and in tune. One the music and her voice stop, the crowd applaud and then stand for a standing ovation. Some people in the front row toss beautiful flowers onto the stage as she curtsies.

The curtains close and everyone gets into position to clean. Momo goes off stage and heads to the chapel. Her dress is less poofy as it drags behind her. The metal skirt she was forced to wear is now gone.

Momo sits in front of the candles they have. Momo lights one and bows her head to pray.

_**Brava**_

A mysterious yet soothing voice sings to her. Momo looks around with a smile on her face

_**Brava**_

The voice compliments once again.

_**Bravisimo**_

He sings, clearly proud that she did well.

"Is that you… Teacher?" she asks, looking around the small, empty chapel. "Momo~!" Rukia's voice sings as she looks around the chapel. The voice sings Momo's name as well. "In here Rukia!" Momo says, looking at the door. Rukia enters the room and smiles "What a splendid job you did!" she compliments. Momo smiles "Thank you"

Rukia frowns "I wish I knew who your teacher was." Momo smiles "I'll tell you something. When I was brought here, whenever I came down here and lit a candle for my parents, a voice… from above… and in my dreams… He was always there. My mom told me once that I would be guarded by an angel…. An angel of music."

Rukia tilts her head "Do you think it's your parents who are coaching you?" Momo looks at the candle "Who knows…."

Momo smirks "I used to dream that he appeared. Now that I talk in here I can sense him. I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly. I'm sure he's hiding" she says as they both stand "He's here with me. He, the unseen genius." Rukia laughs "Momo you're crazy. It can't be real. Stop talking in riddles, it's not like you at all." Rukia says as she leads Momo out of the room.

Momo looks around at the hallways, hoping to see the angel "Angel of music" Momo calls out "Guide and guardian. Pray to me your glory" "Who is this angel? This-" Rukia asks "Angel of Music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel." They say together.

Momo stops "He's with me even now" Rukia holds Momo's hands "Your hands are cold" "Around me" Momo says a bit frightened "Your face Momo! It's white!" Rukia exclaims a bit worried "It scares me…" Momo admits "Don't be scared." Rukia says as they continue down the hall.

Momo enters her dressing room after being bombarded with flowers and some fans. "Get away" Yoroichi orders them "Get back!" she demands. She closes the room and goes to Momo. She takes off a brigt red rose off of Momo's mirror table "You did well. He is pleased with you" she says, handing the rose with a black ribbon ties in a bow on the stem.

Momo stares at the rose as she holds it in her hand. She touches the soft ribbon. Yoroichi smiles and leaves the room.

Sosuke goes to Ichigo and Hichigo, who are blocking his way to Momo's dressing room. "Ahh! Sosuke! There is an amazing woman you need to meet!" Hichigo says excitedly. Sosuke smiles "That is where I was going." Ichigo holds a bouquet of flowers as he admires the smell.

Sosuke takes them "Thank you" he says, and then goes to her dressing room. Ichigo looks at his brother who looks back at him "It seems like he knows her…"

Sosuke knocks lightly as he enters Momo's dressing room. Momo looks up from the flower and looks at Sosuke "S-Sosuke! What are you doing here?" she asks, completely surprised. Sosuke slowly walks to her "Peachy-chan. Let your mind wonder. Peachy-chan thought ''Should I bite this apple or this pear?'" he says, remembering the times they had.

Momo smiles "She took the bite of the apple then the peach, mixing the flavors." Sosuke smiles and puts the bouquet to the side. He kisses her cheek "Oh how I missed you." He says lightly. Momo slightly blushes "I missed you too Sosuke."

"Sosuke…. My parents are dead. But the angel of music still visits me and he sings songs in my head." Sosuke resists the urge to grimace "He still sings to you? Sounds like a persistent stalker." Momo giggles "Mom said that she'll send the angel of music to me. Since she's dead, I have received the angel of music" Sosuke smiles "No doubt of it. Now we go to supper!"

Momo shakes her head "Oh no! The angel is very strict!" Sosuke shrugs and heads towards the door "Then I wont keep you out late." He opens the door "Wait! No Sosuke!" Momo whines a bit, Sosuke turns to her "Get changed. I shall get the carriage." He closes the door.

Momo sighs "Stubborn man." She goes behind a small screen wall and changes out of the dress into something more comfortable. Like a white corset with some white tights and a long flowing white skirt.

The lights dim as the last two people leave. Momo ties the front of her white linen sweater.

A black gloved hand locks Momo's dressing room door, the person knows what Aizen actually has planned. Youroichi watches as the man walks away.

Once Momo is finished tying the sweater, she feels a sudden chill. All of a sudden, the candles in her room flicker off, one by one. Momo swears she can hear a drum roll. Frightened, Momo heads for the door but is stopped by a familiar voice

"Little Brat! Who does he think he is?!" A voice says a bit ticked off.

"He dares take my spotllight?! What a fool! Does he not know who truely owns this triumph?!" The voice shouts, showing pure hatred for the man.

"Dear angel, please forgive me for not defending you, it's just that I haven't seen him since I was a child." Momo says, begging for forgiveness.

"Please, come to me and we can settle this little matter face to face." Momo says, her voice showing respect and excitement, hoping she'll finally draw him out.

"Flattering child, you will see soon why I hide in the shadows." He says sorrowfully. "Look at your face in the mirror" He commands, and Momo does so "I am there inside." He says confidently, revealing himself.

A man with long black locks tied up in the back with his bangs swept to the side and a black mask that covers the area around his eyes.

Momo nearly gasps at the sight. She absentmindedly walks to the mirror while her gaze is fixated on the man behind the faux mirror.

"Come to me Hinamori, come towards the mystery you need to know of." The man says in a hypnotic voice, putting Momo into a trance. Sosuke grabs the door handle and tries to turn it "What? Who's is that voice? Who is in there?" he asks as he knock on the door "Momo! Momo!"

"I am your angel of music,come to your angel of music" The enchanting man says as he slides open the mirror. He holds out his hand towards Momo, his beautiful gray eyes stare deep into hers. Momo gets a feeling of protection from him. Like he wants nothing more than to protect her and keep her safe with himself.

Momo reaches for his hand, not knowing what'll happen next.

_**Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Momo's hand slips into the phantoms. The phantom wraps his gloved fingers around her small hand and leads her down the long hallway. Sosuke keeps banging on the door, growling and cursing "MOMO!" he yells as he kicks the door down.

He looks around the vacant room for any sign of the opera singer. The dark room is completely empty. The mirror is the way it used to be before the phantom even opened it.

Sosuke growls and leaves the room. Little did he know, a set of gorgeous grey eyes watch him as he goes by the mirror. The phantom covers Momo's eyes with his black gloved hand. Once Sosuke is gone, the phantom uses his '_Magic_' and lights up the hallway once more.

He uncovers Momo's eyes and continues to lead her down the hall in complete silence. Momo wonders what is going on as she looks around at the golden candles. She looks at the masked man who is taking down a golden hallway "Who are you?" she asks a bit frightened.

The man doesn't even look back at her when he answers "You know who I am Hinamori." His soothing deep voice sends chills down Momo's spine. "Y-You're the phantom. Am I correct?" Momo asks the man.

The phantom turns his head, his beautiful grey eyes stare into her deep brown ones "You are correct… in a way" he answers.

"In a way?" Momo tilts her head "How so?" she asks. He looks ahead "I am a phantom of this opera house, but I commit no crimes like the phantom you say I am." They arrive at a black horse. The phantom helps Momo up onto the horse as he grabs the rope around the horses' neck and pulls the horse, leading them down another long hall.

"I don't get it…." Momo says confused. The phantom slightly sighs "Listen closely Miss Hinamori." He says. Momo nods "I'm listening." The phantom, nods "The Phantom Of The Opera. Those words mean nothing but murder and brutality. Now listen to these words" he takes a breath

_**The Phantom Of The Opera**_

The phantom sings in his rich, soothing voice. Momo stares at him, completely shocked. The Phantom looks at Momo "Is a man who takes opera seriously. That phantom is me. I do not kill and/or traumatize anyone. That isn't me."

Momo looks down at the beautiful man "I see…" they arrive at a small dock where a beautiful black boat floats. The boat is tied up to the dock so it won't float away. In the boat, a long black wooden pole lays in the boat.

The phantom takes out the wooden pole and helps Momo into the boat. The phantom steps in after he unties the rope that holds the boat to the dock. He steps in and begins to push/row the boat down a maze of pillars and staircases. Momo looks at the eerie walls "This place is creepy. And eerily quiet. Mind if I sing a song?" she asks, really wanting to break the silence.

The Phantom stares ahead, navigating through the multiple pillars and walls "Sing for me Miss Hinamori. Show me how well I've taught you" Momo blushes "Yes" she breathes in and begins to sing in her beautiful voice

_**For now I find**_

_**The Phantom Of The Opera is there**_

_**Inside my mind**_

_**The Phantom:**_

_**Sing once again with me**_

_**Our strange duet**_

The phantom sings as he goes along with the song they both are making up as they continue their journey down the eerie halls

_**My power over you**_

_**Grows stronger yet**_

_**And though you turn from me**_

_**To glance behind **_

_**The Phantom Of The Opera is there inside your mind**_

_**Momo:**_

_**Those who have seen your face**_

_**Draw back in fear**_

_**I am the mask you wear**_

_**The Phantom:**_

_**It's me they hear**_

_**Both at the same time- Phantom:**_

_**My spirit and your voice**_

_**Momo:**_

_**Your spirit and my voice**_

_**Both:**_

_**In one combine**_

_**The phantom of the opera is there**_

_**Both at the same time:**_

_**Phantom: **_

_**Inside your mind**_

_**Momo:**_

_**Inside my mind**_

The Phantom notices that they are getting closer to their destination. Momo looks up at the man and blushes again. His face looks so concentrated and handsome, well… the only part she can see.

_**He's there…..**_

_**The Phantom Of The Opera**_

_**Ahhhhhhhhh**_

Momo sings in tune and very beautifully. They can see a gate, an old rusty gate made of wood, stand in their way. The Phantom pushes a rock causing the gate to open. Momo still sings as she stares at the gate in surprise.

_**Sing my angel of music**_

The Phantom sings to his student, who he thinks is the best in the business.

Momo sings the last note and looks around at the candle holders that exit the water, totally dry. A flame shines as the candles exit the water. "Magic" Momo says in awe.

The Phantom pushes the boat to shore "That's the only magic in this place"

The Phantom gets out of the boat and place the pole against the wall. He takes his cape off swiftly and places it on a bare mannequin and ties the string so it won't fall. He goes back to Momo and holds out his hand to her. Momo takes it and he helps her out of the wobbly boat.

The boat suddenly goes backwards, causing Momo to fall forward into The Phantoms protective arms.

Momo blushes as she enjoys the feeling of being in his arms. The Phantom helps her straighten up "Are you alright Miss Hinamori?" he asks politely. Momo nods "Yes. I'm fine. But call me Momo." She smiles.

The Phantom turns his head, hiding his small blush "Yes…" The Phantom then remembers why he brought her there "Momo. We need to talk about important matters." He leads her to his piano stool. She sits down and waits for what he has to say.

The Phantom looks Momo in her eyes "Sosuke Aizen isn't who you think he is…" he begins.

"What do you mean?" Momo asks a bit shocked at what he said.

"What I mean is… Sosuke Aizen is planning something. Something big. And I know it involves you."

"Involves me?"

"Yes. He is planning something and… You're the victim." The Phantom breaks the news to her. Momo puts her hands up to her mouth and shakes her head "Oh No, no, no! This can't be." She says, not believing it one bit.

"You've seen his work. He was the one who dropped the screen onto Miss Matsumoto." The Phantom says, trying to make her understand. He begins to pace "It wasn't _**him**_ but it was one of his henchmen. That henchman is pretending to be me. Framing me for murders and for hurting the people he killed/hurt."

Momo gasps "How…. How do you know?"

"I heard them talking. He plans to shatter you into a million pieces! Only because you made his childhood a living hell; or so he says." The Phantom says as he stops pacing and looks at Momo.

A tear falls from Momo's eye. The Phantoms eyes widen. Momo looks at the floor "So… He doesn't love me?" she mutters to herself. The phantom feels guilt for making her cry, so he decides to cheer her up, and knowing that she hasn't been sleeping well, he decides to sing her a lullaby.

He grabs a handkerchief and wipes her tears. He hands her the handkerchief and walks across from her

_**Softly**_

_**Gently**_

_**Music shall caress you**_

He sings gently, catching her attention.

_**Hear it**_

_**Feel it**_

_**Secretly posses you**_

He sings in a bit of a seductive tone making Momo close her eyes as she feels her body sing with excitement and a bit of relaxation.

_**Open up your mind**_

_**Let your fantasies unwind**_

_**In this darkness that you know**_

_**You cannot find**_

Momo opens her eyes and stands slowly. She walks to him as he sings the lullaby.

_**The darkness of the music of the night**_

_**Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world**_

_**Leave all thoughts of where you long to be**_

He sings the word 'be' for awhile, but he sings it a bit loud so that the word echoes off the cave walls.

_**Floating**_

_**Falling**_

_**Sweet intoxication**_

The Phantom sings in her ear as he holds her from behind, sending chills down her spine as her eyes close. She takes in his natural scent that sends her senses spiraling.

_**Touch me**_

_**Trust me**_

He sings as his gloves fingers wrap around her bare ones. He brings her hand up to his face as he sings 'Trust me' in a seductive tone.

_**Savor each sensation**_

_**Let the dream begin**_

He pulls away from her, her hand still in his as he walks backwards, her following him, but she faces him.

_**Let your darker side give in**_

_**To the power of the music**_

_**That I write**_

He leads her down the stairs that are built by stones.

_**The power of the music of the night**_

Momo begins to feel drowsy. The phantom whisper in her ear "Sleep. You need it." Momo looks at him, her eyes slightly closing "Tell me your name… Angel of music" she says in a sleepy voice. The phantom picks her up bridal style and carries her to his now a bit rusted silver swan bed.

_**You alone can make my song take flight**_

_**Help me make the music of the**_

_**Night**_

He sings the word 'Night' for a long time, making sure that she would soon sleep. He lays her under the red velvet blanket and whispers into her ear once more as she fades to her dreams "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki." Momo then falls into a deep sleep. One that she needed for weeks.

Byakuya grabs a silver and gold rope and pulls it, making a curtain of black see through lace slowly surround the area around the bed.

He goes back to his piano and notices his ink bottle almost empty. He sighs '_I guess I have to go and fetch me another bottle from Youroichi._' He grabs his cape and puts it on. He moves a curtain, revealing a hole in the wall. He grabs a candle and walks into the tunnel like hallway, towards Youroichi's office. The curtain falls behind him, so that no one can find the hidden tunnel.

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hisana enters Momo's dressing room late at night. She holds a key she found hanging on the wall. She looks around the darkish room. She spots the mirror opened a bit. She walks to the mirror, almost stepping on a bright red rose with a black velvet ribbon tied to it.

Hisana slips her fingers into the small opening and moves it aside, making it wide enough for her to step through. Once she is completely inside the dark and damp hallway, she turns and see's that the mirror is a two way. Hisana then turns again and cautiously walks down the hall. She avoids small puddles and spider webs.

A rat squeaks, scaring her. Hisana screams in shock. She then realizes it's a rat, she breaths a sigh of relief.

She continues to walk down the hall, not knowing that someone is behind her.

A hand reaches out and grabs Hisana's shoulder. Hisana gasps loudly as she turns quickly to see who it is.

Yoruichi grabs Hisana's hand and leads her out of the hallway, closes the mirror, and leave to go back to where the sleeping quarters are.

Yoruichi and Hisana enter the room where most of the ballerinas are listening to Renji tell a story.

Renji wears a brown blanket over his shoulders as he yells at the girls "Grahh! Nyah! Nyah! NYAH" Every time Renji yelled, the girls would scream from fright. "Like yellow parchment is his skin"

Renji says as he tells a story "A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew" he says slyly as he looks at every girl in the room, the girls hearts beating faster and faster. He shrugs the blanket off his shoulders "You must be always on your guard…. or he will catch you… with his magical… lasso"

A ballerina passes by, giggling with her friend but is caught by Renji's lasso. He pulls her close and makes growling noises as he pretends to eat her neck. Hisana stands by her bed, getting ready for sleep.

Yoruichi takes Renji's lasso out of his hand and takes it off of the ballerina. Yoruichi throws the lasso to the side as the ballerina goes to her bed and sits on it.

Yoruichi glares at Renji "Those who speak of what they know… Find too late that prudent silence is wise…" Yoruichi says to her ballerinas. She then turns to Renji "Renji Abarai hold your tongue" Yoruichi slaps Renji earning a gasp from the girls.

"Keep your hands at the level of your eyes" she says as she grabs the lasso, puts it around Renji's neck and tightens it. Renji blocks it from actually choking him with his hands. The girls gasp once more.

Yoruichi lets the lasso go "Leave Renji. Sleep Girls." She instructs. The girls quickly go to their beds and climb under the covers. Renji grumbles as he leaves the ballerina's sleeping quarters.

When the sun rises….

Momo sits up and looks around '_So it wasn't a dream…. Was it?_' Momo climbs out of the bed and see's a rope. Curiosity takes over so she pulls it. The black lace that surrounds the bedding area slowly lifts, like the curtain in the opera house.

Momo walks out of the small room and looks around '_There was mist on the lake… a boat was floating in it too…. And there was a gorgeous man… It's here so…. I didn't dream it? Or maybe I did….._'

Momo hears the piano playing, she turns her head and see's the familiar long black hair. But something was odd about it… It seemed more… Kept… Soft… And…. Longer…. Did she dream it all?

The Phantom turns, his face covered with half a white mask. His slit eyes stare at Momo. '_I did dream it all…_' Momo thinks as she walks to the Phantom.

She puts one hand on his cheek. He leans his cheek in on her hand, enjoying the touch. Momo stares at the white mask, she wants to know what's under it. She lifts the white mask off the mans face. The man instantly jumps out of his seat, making Momo fall backwards.

"DAMN YOU!" the man yells at Momo. Momo cowers near the candles, hoping that the man would be the one in her dream.

He was calm, gentle, and…. Protective. This man on the other hand gives off the feeling that he wants to kill her, maybe even hurt her!

"You stupid little wench! Why did you do that?" he yells at her.

"I-I was curious! Oh please forgive me!"

"FORGIVE YOU? WHY SHOULD I!" he roars.

Momo shakes from fear "I-I didn't see you face! I swear!"

The phantom seems to have calmed down. He takes deep breaths and walks to her from his spot by the lake.

Momo still shakes as the man gets closer. He squats in front of her, Momo watches on with curious eyes but a frightened mind.

He holds out his had, maybe for the mask. But in an instant he grabs her hair and yanks her forward, Momo yelps out in pain.

"That means nothing to me you mindless basterd. You're nothing but a pawn. Ad I'll make sure that you don't live after this is done!" he threatens.

He throws her to the side. Momo holds her head, pain throbbing from where he gripped her hair. Tears pour down her cheeks; she wishes that she was in a nightmare. '_I want to go back into my dream! Please get me out of this nightmare!_'

The phantom hears faint footsteps and growls. He grabs Momo by her arm and yanks her to a secret hole in the cave. The Phantoms grip hardens every time Momo slows down. Momo closes one eye due to the pain the phantom is inflicting with his grip.

In the Phantoms layer….

Byakuya enters his cave from the hidden hallway behind the curtain. He walks to his piano and sits down. He had to go out and buy his own ink bottle. So that meant taking off his mask and cape and going into the store.

'_So troublesome_' he thinks as he dips his black feathered pin in and begins to write music for an opera he wants to see preformed.

After a few moments of writing he looks behind him and see's the sun shining brightly. How the sunlight can get into his cave, he has no idea.

He decides that it's time to wake up his protégée. He gets out of his chair and walks to where he believes Momo is sleeping.

He see's the lace is up and the bed is vacant '_Did she find her way out?_' Byakuya wonders. He walks to another room, one where he keeps his things. He spots nothing unusual, but little did he know, his mirror is covering the hole where The Phantom took Momo through.

Byakuya walks back to his piano and sees the boat on the lake '_She didn't take the boat, and she can't possible know about my hidden hallway… Oh, what's this?_' Byakuya had spot a white mask on the floor.

He walks to it and picks it up '_I don't remember owning this… It's so cliché…_' He turns it over in his naked hands. He notices something by the eye. He looks at it closer and see's a tear. The tear shines like a diamond in the candle light.

Byakuya wonders how that got there, then he remembered the previous night. Momo's tears are beautiful like diamonds. '_Momo…. Crap. The Phantom wannabe took her_'

Byakuya Puts the mask onto his piano and exits his layer through the hallway he previously entered through.

In the dressing room….

Momo is thrown to the floor by The Phantom. He had brought her back through the mirror. The Phantom walks to the door and leaves.

The whole time he was with Momo he had his hand over the right side of his face. When he leaved the room he puts his hand down and took off the long black wig he wore. His silver hair shines as he runs a hand through it.

"Did you do it Gin?" Sosuke asks as he walks out of the darkness to Gin. Gin smirks sadistically "Oh you know your entrance was perfect. I did what you asked. I had sent them already, and here is yours." Gin says as he hands Sosuke a white envelope.

Sosuke takes it "Great. Now go home, you are no longer needed." Gin nods and walks away, making sure no one notices him as he leaves the opera house.

Sosuke waits for his time to shine as he puts the envelope into his jacket pocket and leave the area he is in.

Yoruichi watches from a distance. When Sosuke leaves she hurries to Momo's dressing room.

Momo lays on the floor, weeping and shaking.

Yoruichi opens the door, making the poor girl jump. Once Momo see's its Yoruichi she gets up and runs to her. Yoruichi hugs Momo's shaking form as she caresses Momo's hair.

"Shhh... Don't cry Momo. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it." The whole time Yoruichi speaks she looks at the mirror, knowing that Byakuya is there.

"He… He hurt me… I didn't mean to take off his mask. He just went berserk. Like a wild animal!" Yoruichi gives a look to Byakuya. He nods, knowing what he must do. Byakuya turns and walks down the hallway, planning on how to keep the Phantom away from his student.

"Everything will be okay Momo. Don't cry, he won't hurt you anymore…" Momo nods as she takes shaky breaths to calm down. Yoruichi releases Momo from her hug and wipes Momo's tears away.

Yoruichi grabs a vibrant red rose that was on the dresser. The rose has a familiar black velvet ribbon tied around the stem in a perfect bow. Yoruichi hands it to Momo "He promises…" Momo takes the flower "Who ma'am?"

"Your Guardian Angel." Yoruichi states as she leads Momo out of the dressing room and back to her private quarters.

_**I noticed that I've been spelling Yoruichi's name wrong the whole time. My bad!**_

_**Anyways, check out my poll and**_

_**Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Byakuya grabs his pen and dips it into his ink jar. He looks down at the blank music sheets that are ready to be printed on "Don't worry Momo. I will make sure that serpent wont lay a finger on you." he promises as he begins to write the music for his music, Don Juan.

* * *

><p>Sosuke smirks as he thinks of how well his plan is going. But little did he know, his note was replaced by The REAL Phantoms note to him.<p>

Ichigo walks up the steps that lead into the opera house with a little skip in his step and a smile upon his lips, He had recently been told that Hinamori was a huge success. _'I have to tell Hichigo!' _He thinks excitedly as he enters the front doors and see's the lounge bright and shiny.

Maids and Janitors are scattered around, waxing the floor or polishing the statues. Ichigo just walks pass them and up the recently waxed stairs, almost slipping. Once he regains his balance he looks around for anyone who saw it.

No one did so he continues walking.

Hichigo grips the railing as he peers over the small balcony "DAMNEDABLE! Will they all walk out? This is damnedable!" Hichigo yells. Ichigo quickly makes his way to his brother "Please don't shout! Its publicity and the take is vast!Free publicity!" Ichigo says to his brother as he leads him away from the maids and the janitors.

"BUT WE HAVE NO CAST!" Hichigo angrily yells at his brother. "Hichigo have you seen the queue?" Ichigo asks, he then notices the white envelope in Hichigo's hand "Ah, it seems you got one too..." Ichigo says, frowning. Hichigo nods and pulls the letter out.

He clears his throat and begins to read it "Dear Hichigo, What a charming gala. Momo, was in a word, sublime. We were devastated when Matsumoto left. That diva is a disaster, recast her when she is out of her mind." Hichigo reads with a growl.

Ichigo takes out his letter "Dear Ichigo, a brief reminder: My salary has not been paid. Send a care of the ghost by return of host- PTO" Ichigo reads, then he turns the letter over "No one likes a debtor so it's better if my orders are obeyed!" Ichigo lets out a big breath "Rubbish!" he growls out.

"Who sent this?" Hichigo asks annoyed. "Someone with a puny brain" Ichigo jokes. "These are both signed OG! I mean really, who the hell is he?" Hichigo growls out as he and Ichigo continue to walk the log corridor of the lounge in the front of the opera house.

The two had been pacing and discussing the letters for quite sometime now, and both of their patience was wearing thin. But little did they know they were being watched by two sets of eyes.

Then suddenly something clicked in both of their heads click "Opera Ghost!" they both exclaim together. "It's nothing short of shocking!" Ichigo grumbles out "He is mocking our position!" Hichigo joins in "In addition he wants money" Ichigo growls out as he paces "What a funny apparition" Hichigo jokes with sarcasm "That man! He is pretending to be some sort of ghost! He must be insane!" Ichigo yells out in pure fury.

"Where is she?" Sosuke asks loud enough for the two men to hear. Both turn "Who? Matsumoto?" Hichigo asks "No Hinamori, where is she" Sosuke asks again, fake concern in his voice. "Well how should we know?" Hichigo asks, his short temper shortening a lot more.

"Aren't you the one who sent me this note?" Sosuke says waving a white envelope in the air. "What's all this nonsense!" Ichigo asks, his question is ignored when Hichigo yells "Of course not!" Hichigo turns to face Sosuke. "Don't look at us!" Ichigo says while breathing out a sigh of exhaustion. "She's not with you then?" Sosuke asks, "Of course not!" Ichigo exclaims as he heads down the stairs that Sosuke has been climbing. "We're in the dark" Hichigo mumbles angrily "Please don't argue" Sosuke says giving a respectful look to Hichigo.

"Isn't this the letter you wrote?" Sosuke asks Ichigo as he hands the letter to him, "And what is it that we had wrote?" he asks, then he shakes his head "Or written" he corrects himself. Ichigo pulls the letter out of the envelope and reads it out loud "Do not fear for Miss Hinamori, the angel of music has her under his wing, make no attempt to see her again..." He reads, a glum face covers his previous scowl.

"WHERE IS HE!" a sharp voice shouts, the three men flinch as they turn to the voice. Rangiku holds up her dress as she hurries to get closer to the men. "Who?" Hichigo asks, lifting an eye brow "HIM!" Rangiku yells, pointing at Sosuke "Me?" Sosuke asks in the most innocent voice he can muster "What for?" he asks.

"You sent me this foul letter!" Rangiku shouts in his face, throwing the letter at him. Sosuke grabs the letter and reads it over "Your days in this opera house are numbered... Momo Hinamori will be taking your place, make no attempt to take _her_ place for if you do, the most disturbing thing will happen to you." Sosuke grimaces, but on the inside he is smiling "Harsh." he mutters as he hands the letter to Ichigo.

Rangiku growls "So you didn't send it?" she asks. Sosuke gasps "Of course not!" he defends. Ichigo and Hichigo share a look "Too much letters" Hichigo starts, Ichigo nods "Yes, far too much. And most of them about Miss Hinamori" the two opera house owners walk to Rangiku and lead her up the steps.

"Miss Hinamori has returned" Yoroichi says as she and Hisana approach the group. "Is she alright?" Ichigo asks. "She's fine." Yoroichi assures. Sosuke takes a step down the stairs "May I see her now?" he asks politely. Yoroichi shakes her head "She refuses to see anyone."

"What for?" Hichigo asks. Hisana steps forward "She needs rest."

"Will she sing?" Rangiku asks. "I have a note" Yoroichi says as she holds out a bright white envelope, brighter than the other notes, besides Sosuke's anyways. "Let me see" they all say in unison. Ichigo grabs the letter and reads it;

"Momo Hinamori has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. Now a request. In the new production of 'Il Muto' you will cast Matsumoto as the page boy and put Miss Hinamori as the role of the Countess, the role which Miss Hinamori plays for charm and appease. The role of the page boy is silent, which makes my casting ideal. I will be watching in my usual spot, the second box seat nine. If these requests are ignored, I wont be very pleased."

"Momo, It's all a plot to help Momo. I know who sent it! Sosuke! Her lover!" Rangiku accuses. Sosuke frowns "Indeed can't you believe it?" he says sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Rangiku walks away grumbling.

Ichigo and Hichigo, not believing 'The Phantoms threat', go after Rangiku "Rangiku!" they both say "You are the only star! We need you!" Ichigo says, Hichigo nods and chimes in "Momo will be the page boy, the silent one. While you could be the countess!"

Rangiku smiles "If you say so!" The group head to the dressing rooms, passing dancers, make-up artists, costume designers, singers, and stage hands as they go. Renji grins as he see's Rangiku coming. He quickly turns and pulls down his pants, mooning the poor woman.

Renji laughs along with others as he shakes his butt, making Rangiku wanting to throw up. The group quickly passes and Renji pulls up his pants.

Ichigo and Hichigo keep discussing with Rangiku about the part of the countess, Hisana had left the group to join her sister and Renji. Yoroichi shakes her head "He can hear you all. He doesn't like this one bit" she says, but to no avail.

"Make sure his demands are rejected!" Sosuke chimes in, getting nods from everyone BUT Yoroichi, who sighs at their foolishness.

They make it to the dressing room where they shower Rangiku with gifts as they praise her. Byakuya grimaces as he watches Rangiku get praised. '_So they've decided to rebel against me? So be it._' Byakuya thinks as he turns and leaves from the two way mirror and towards his layer "It's not me who you should be worried about though." he mutters as he walks, knowing full well that Gin and Sosuke have something planned for the production that is supposed to be preformed that very night. _'I must see her' _Byakuya thinks as he quickly walks down the long corridor.

Momo sits on her bed in the bedroom that she shares with the many other dancers. She's the only one in the big room while the others are out practicing. She already knew that she is the page boy, she has every part of the play down, so she got to rest.

A black gloved had moves a single strand of hair away from Momo's face, startling the woman. She looks up and is filled with fear. '_It's him! The Phantom! Has he come back to harm me again?_' She panics in her mind. She whimpers and moves as far back as she possibly can until her back touches the wall.

Byakuya's eyes show hurt, but momentarily "Hush Momo, it's me. Byakuya" he says in a soothing voice. Momo feels her fear lessen slowly "B-Byakuya?" she asks. The masked man nods.

Momo remembers her dream "So... It wasn't a dream?" she asks, hope shines in her brown eyes.

"It was not a dream Momo." Byakuya says with a gentle smile.

And with those words spoken, Momo leaps from being against the wall to the man who had sworn to protect her's arms. He stumbles a bit from the sudden jump but regains his footing, holding the woman close.

"Oh Byakuya! If that wasn't you then who was it?" she asks as she buries her face into his long locks. "That, my dear, was an imposter. Do not worry Momo, if he ever touches you again, call for me and I will be there to protect you. I will make sure he regrets the day her laid a finger on you." he growls out in a determined manner.

Momo smiles and hugs him tighter. Byakuya unwraps his arms from around the woman's tiny frame "You must get ready, the show will start soon." Byakuya says in her ear. Momo sighs "I know... But I don't want to let go." she says making him smile a tiny bit.

Byakuya sits on her bed with Momo in his lap. Momo pulls away from the hug and looks down at the masked man, whose beautiful eyes stare into hers.

Momo feels herself being pulled in as their faces get closer. Slowly their eyes close since they know how that will end up to be.

"Momo!" Sosuke's voice calls, hurried footsteps become louder and louder. Byakuya quickly puts Momo aside and stands. He uses one finger to lift Momo's face and kisses her cheek "Good Luck Momo. I'll be watching" Byakuya says with kind eyes.

He quickly, but silently, turns and runs into the darkness, disappearing from sight.

Sosuke knocks on the door frame for the large room causing Momo to turn. Momo smiles at the sight of her childhood friend, who smiles back "Momo." he breaths. "Sosuke" Momo says, her smile growing wider. Then the words Byakuya spoke to her when they first arrived at his layer appear in her mind.

She slightly frowns but quickly covers it up with a bright smile "What brings you here Sosuke?" she asks her dear friend. "I just wanted to say good luck and deliver the message that your costume is ready." Momo nods "I'll be there soon." Momo says with a quick smile as she watches him wave as he leaves the room.

Momo takes in a big breath "Well here goes nothing" she says to herself as she leaves the room to get dressed and have her make-up done.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So heres the dealio. Sosuke Aizen doesn't know that there is a real phantom. So later on he will have the surprise of his life. Just had to say that. Forgive my late updates, I've been dealing with depression and extreme writers block. Oh well. Check out my poll, which is on my profile and do one important thing!<strong>_

_**Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Back stage was bustling, actors and actresses take time to check out from behind

the curtain. One actress in a purple dress peeks out and giggles "They were right! It is a full

house!" she squeals and hurries off. Momo runs the entire opera through her mind, remembering what she has to do and how to do it.

As everyone behind the curtain prepares, people still file into the opera house and search for good seats.

Byakuya fixes his white gloves and pulls his black long tailed coat forward. He had decided to go and watch the show, so he dressed in the proper attire, and that is a long tailed tuxedo, all black but his shirt, along with his gloves, where white. Only his usual black mask stays on his face. He walks onto his usual box seat, only to sit it half full of people. He slightly frowns but sits in the back, close to the corner so he wont be seen.

Sosuke sits in his box seat, two rows away from Byakuya, who watches him with hawk like eyes.

Once everyone was accounted for, the music begins to play and the cutrain rises.

Two actors and one actress step forward, dressed in their opera attire.

"_They say that this youth has set my Lady's heart aflame!_" the woman in the purple dress begins to sing, and acting like she's gossiping with the other two men and the maid, one man is in yellow the other man is in blue. Rukia stands at the side in a yellow, blue, green, and orange stripes across her corset, her plain white skirt reaches her ankles. This is the usual maid outfit for the play.

"_His Lordship, sure, would die of shock!_" The man in blue sings. "_His Lordship is  
>A laughingstock!<em>" He taunts, fanning himself with his matching blue fan.

The woman in purple pretends to pray as she sings "_Should he suspect her, God protect her!_"

"_Shame! Shame! Shame!_" The two men and the woman in purple sing as Rukia shakes her head in a disgusted matter with each 'Shame' they sing out.

In backstage as the actors and actresses sing...

One of Rangiku's assistants places her voice spray onto a counter. Two gloved hands reach out from behind a red and gold curtain. One hand grabs Rangiku's spray and switches it with another. Renji lifts an eyebrow as he watches this happen.

Back on stage...

"_This faithless lady's bound for Hades!_" They all sing in unison "_Shame! Shame! Shame!_" They sing once again, Rukia turns her head and turns her finger as if scolding a naughty child.

They all turn to the stage where the actual curtains move out of the way. There sits Rangiku, in a bright pink dress with a sparkling necklace around her neck, her face is turned and is covered by her white fan.

Behind her rubbing her side, is Momo, wearing the same maid outfit Rukia wears, her face is also covered by the fan. To the audience it looks like they're making out.

Rangiku quickly closes her fan as the curtains open, Momo gasps as she looks out to the crowd.** Momo climbes off the bed and stands next to Rangiku "_Serafimo - your disguise is perfect!_" she beams.

One of the off stage actors use some wood and a knocker to make a knocking noise. "_Oh my now who could it be?_" Rukia pemtomines** opening a door to let Rangiku's 'husband' in. Yumichika walks onto the stage, he holds a pink cane that does not match with his green outfit. "_Gentle wife, admit your loving husband_" he sings, pretending to hit Rukia's but, who squeals and runs off. The crowd laugh.

"Now that is what the public loves!" Hichigo says to Ichigo, pointing out at the opera.

"_My love_" Yumichika sings

Backstage as Yumichika enters...

Renji looks around, swearing that he saw a shadow of someone moving around.

On stage...

"_I am called to England on affairs of State, and must leave you with your new maid._" Yumichika pretends to try and touch Momo's butt as she shakes it teasingly as she pretends to clean.

Momo stands, turns, and makes a shocked face, causing the crowd to laugh. Rangiku rolls her eyes. Yumichika puts up his hand to cover the side of his mouth as he speaks to the audience "Though I would happily take the maid with me"

Rangiku scoffs and holds up her fan in the same fashion as Yumichika is with his hand "The old fool is leaving"

The audience laughs once again.

"Hey... It's that Countess who invited us to her salon, ya know?" Hichigo says as he points to a woman in white. "Nothing like this happened to us in the medical buisness" Ichigo grumbles. "Thats true" Hichigo agrees with a smile.

Rangiku and Yumichika do some vocalising while spinning in circles with each other.

A mask partical is seen above the stage on the catwalk as the man watches the play in disgust. Yumichika leaves the stage.

"_Serafimo away with this pretense!_" Rangiku sings, causing Momo to stop pretending to dust and take her skirt off, showing that she is wearing blue capris under. Her outfit shows that she is playing a male character.

The Actors and Actresses in the colorful outfits gasp. Rukia brings her hand up to her mouth and looks at the crowd with a surprized look.

"_You cannot speak, but you can kiss me in my husbands absense._" Rangiku sings, making a swift movement with her wrist opening her white fan. Both women lean towards each other, the fan covering their faces as they pretend to kiss.

Rangiku scowls behind the fan, Momo rolls her eyes. They both pull away with smiles on their faces. "_Poor fool, he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha!_" Rangiku sings.

A man with a mask covering the area around his eyes watches the opera from above, a scowl replacing his usual grin as he watches Rangiku sing.

On the stage, Momo walks in a semi-circle with her hands on her hips as Rangiku sings.

"_Poor fool, he doesnt know!_" The actors in the colorful outfits sing. "_Hoho hoho!_" They laugh in a songful way.

A secret door above the stage opens and the man walks through, looking around to see if he's noticed.

Byakuya spots the secret door opening. He squints to get a better look. There, he spots a man looking just like himself. Byakuya's eyes widen in shock. "Damn phantom" he mumbles. He stands and quickly leaves.

The Phantom looks down at the opera. "What do you think you are doing?" he questions loudly, stopping the opera "I did not want this. Why did you ignore my requests?" his voice booms, scaring some of the audience members. An eyebrow lifts on Sosuke's face, but on the inside he is smileing like a mad man.

Momo looks up and slightly gasps. Rukia gasps loudly "Its the phantom!" she exclaims. "It's him..." Momo mutters out. "You're not supposed to talk you stupid toad!" Rangiku snaps at Momo. She then turns and smiles out to the crowd.

Byakuya quickly makes his way to his layer, wondering if the phantom wanna-be took his mask. He arrives in the cave and walks to where he keeps his stuff. He enters his room and finds that one of his masks is gone.

"Tsk..." Byakuya growls out. He grabs the nearest cape and leaves his layer.

"A toad, eh?" The phantom mutters "I don't think _she's_ the toad." He says, his usual grin appearing on his face. Izuru grabs Rangiku's bottle and runs to her. Rangiku opens her mouth and Izuru sprays the liquid from the bottle.

Once he's done Rangiku closes her mouth then begins to vocalize. Izuru runs back to back stage with the bottle. Once shes done, Rangikus smiles out to the crowd "Okay, everything is set. Maestro please begin."

Omaeda nods and begins to move his want and the orchestra begins to play. The phantom turns and enters the room behind the secret door as Rangiku begins to sing once again.

Byakuya quickly makes his way to back stage to catch the phantom.

Renji lifts an eyebrow at the phantom and begins to make his way to the room behind the secret door.

He quickly makes his way across the walkway leading to the secret door. He opens it and follows the man with the cape.

On stage...

"_You cannot speak, until you kiss-_" Rangiku sings but instead of singing the next word, she croaks. She gasps, alongs with the audiance. Rangikus smiles and continues "_Poor fool he makes me laugh, hahahaha!_" Rangiku sings normally. "_Hahaha croak! Croak!_" she croaks suddenly.

Rangiku uses her fan and fans her self "IZURU!" she yells out in a paniced tone. Everyone in the audience laughs along with some of the actors on stage. Sosukes grins, glad that Gin did what he did.

Ichigo and Hichigo leave their box and run to the stage. As the curtain closes Ichigo and Hichigo arrive on stage.

The curtains close, leaving one actor in a yellow suit dancing around in front. He turns and sees the curtain has closed. He claws at the cutrain, trying to get back in. As he claws Omaeda growls "GET OFF!" he whispers loudly.

The dancer smiles at the crowd and dances off stage, earning some more laughs. Sosuke chuckles at the dancers ridicuousness.

Ichigo and Hichigo exit from behind the curtain and faces the crowd "LADIES AND GENTLE MEN!" Ichigo shouts out over the laughter catching their attention. "The preformance will continue in ten minuets time. The role of the countess will be played by-" He cuts himself off by turning back to the cutrtain and gently grabs Momo bt her arm and pulls her out "Miss Hinamori"

The audience claps in approval. Ichigo smiles and turns to Momo "Go to Yoruichi and get dressed. Hurry" he orders. Momo nods and runs off to find Yoruichi. Ichigo turns back to the crowd and smiles.

"While we wait for things to get back in order I would like to have the ballet from act III of tonight opera to be shown. Got it?" Hichigo says to Omaeda, who nods and he, and the orchestra, flip through their music books to find the music.

Hichigo and Ichigo smile at the audience and goes behidn the curtain. Everyone runs around trying to get the setting for the ballet in order. Ichigo and Hichigo leave to go to their seats.

The curtains open prematurely and the audience watches the actors and ballet dancers run around. They laugh.

Momo finds Yoruichi and they both head to the dressing room. Yoruichi hands Momo a vibrant red rose wiht a satin black bow "He's in the crowd. He says you did splendid as the page boy, but you wil do better as the countess." Momo smiles widely "He was watching?" Yoruichi nods "Yes dear. After you put the dress on without the metal skirt I'll let you go out and look."

"Oh yes, and he has an message for you." Yoruichi says, handing Momo a bright white envelope.

Momo smiles as she opens the envelope. She takes out the card and reads it to herself '_All I ask of you is to trust me with all your heart. Your trust is enough to get me through not being able to see or touch you. -Byakuya Kuchiki_' Momo reads in her mind. She smiles again and puts the note aside. She turns to the dress and quickly dresses.

Meanwhile...

Renji walks on a boarded catwalk that is held by ropes above the stage. Little did he know, the phantom he was looking for was watching him with a sadtistic smile and a murderous glint in his eyes.

Byakuya see's the glint shining in the imposters eyes and then spots Renji. '_I must warn him_' Byakuya thinks as he quickly makes his way to Renji.

Renji Looks around. He gets an eerie feeling and looks back. When he looks back and spots nothing. So he looks forward, and there stands the masked figure he has heard stories about. Renji panics and runs off.

Byakuya reaches out "Wait!" he says, but to no avail. Renji dissapears into the darkness. Byakuya looks back to where he spot the imposter but spots no one.

With a small snarl and a curse word, he follows to where he believes Renji headed.

Renji comes across another catwalk and spots the phantom on the otherside, the only differance was the shiny silver hair and slit eyes. But he still scared the shit outta him.

Renji moved left, as did the phantom. So he moved rihgt, only to be copied again. He then sprints to the right and the phantom climbs one of the ropes, dissapearing into the darkness.

Byakuya also climbs up, hoping to catch the imposter. Renji huffs as he jumps over a large space and onto another catwalk, almost falling as it wobbles. The phantom also jumps, lasso in hand. He lands perfectly and grabs the ropes on the side of the catwalk that acts like a handle to hold as you walk.

The phantom shifts his weight to the right then to the left, making Renji fall. Renji gasps as he stares wide eyed at the stage as the dancers dance.

The phantom turns Renji over and puts the lasso over his head. Renji struggles against the phantom but looses as the rope tightens against his throat.

Renji coughs and gasps for air. After awhile he spassoms and then goes still. the phantom's smirk widens. He lifts up Renji's body and turns, only to come face to face with the real phantom. The phantom's eyes open and widen in shock. The phantom's eyes go back to normal and the sadtistic smirk crawls onto his face.

The phantom shoves the end of the rope into Byakuya's hands. He then kicks the dead body of Renji off, Byakuya grunts as he is pulled forward by the weight of the dead man.

The phantom climbs the rope and dissapears.

Momo walks to the side of the stage and looks up at the upper boxes, searching for Byakuya.

Renji's dead body drops and hangs at the side of the dancers, who still dance unaware of his body. One audience member spots the body and screams bloody murder.

Renji's body hangs across the stage at where Momo is at. Momo gasps and looks up. She spots the familiar set of grey eyes, fair hair, and handsome features. "No..." she gasps. Yoruichi looks up in horror at what she believes he had done.

Different thoughts and memories run through Momo's head, confusing her to no end '_Is Byakuya the one who abused me or is it the fake phantom? Didn't Byakuya say he... But why did he kill the man if he said that he is innocent... What is going on!?_'

Byakuya realises that they believe it is him who has murdered the stage hand. He quickly releases the rope, dropping the body onto the stage, causing more commotion as the dancers scream and try to get away.

Sosuke stands and inwardly smirks "Now's my cue to brain wash the little twit" he mumbles to himself as he runs towards the backstage to find Momo.

Byakuya quickly turns and dissapears into the darkness of up above.

Sosuke runs past frightened dancers and actors, searching for Momo. He finally finds her "Are you alright?" he questions with fake concern "Sosuke we're not safe here" she says a bit frightened.

Ichigo and Hichigo stand once more, shock and fright arre shown on their face as they look upon the stage.

"LADIES AND GENTLE MEN! PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS!" Hichigo yells at the frightened audience. "DO NOT PANIC! IT WAS SIMPLY AND ACCIDENT... AN ACCIDENT" Ichigo reassures them. Hichigo and Ichigo look at each other and rush to back stage as the curtain quickly closes.

"We must return Momo" Sosuke says as he follows her up spiral stair caises. "We cannot go back" Momo says as she hurries up the steps "He'll kill you!"

"Momo don't say that" Sosuke says with a frown, a bit annoyed that she is taking his'_practical joke_' too seriously. "He will kill a lot more men!" she exclaims as they continue going up the stairs. "Don't think that way." Sosuke mumbles.

"The phantom won't stop his killing spree!" Momo exclaims, nearly in tears. "There is no phantom." Sosuke says out, trying to calm the girl down. "Why does he do this?" Momo questions "Who is he after?"

"He's not real Hinamori!" Sosuke says, trying to convince her, but she doesnt hear. "I can't figure him out!" Momo says frightened. "What if I'm his next victim?!"

"You're not!" He says with a slight growl in his voice. "The phantom is going to kill me Sosuke!" She huffs as they finally make it to the roof. "There is no phantom Momo." Sosuke says softly, masking his annoyance.

"Sosuke I've been there... To his world of eternal darkness... Where the daylight is gone, replaced by the goddamn darkness... The darkness Sosuke!" Momo rambles out. "I've seen him! Without his mask. It is a horrid mess! A mess Sosuke!" Momo exclaims as she holds back a sob.

Suddenly memories of his beautiful song floods her mind as she looks down at the rose she didn't know she was clutching "But his song... His soothing voice... It made my mind blank and my soul soar... His voice made my being sing..." Momo says in a dream-like state.

A bit of jealousy fills Sosukes eyes "It was a dream Hinamori" he snaps. "Yet his eyes... They were beautiful... The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen... They pleaded with me, but I have no idea why... At times they looked so sad..." Momo sighs out.

"Momo..." Sosuke says gently "Momo..." He repeats, gently grabbing her hands and smileing gently at her.

"Momo~" A voice sighs out from the darkness, scaring Momo.

"Do you trust me?" Sosuke says gently. Momo nods "Of course, more than anything of the world. Why do you ask?" she questions. Sosuke smiles and pulls Momo into a warm embrace.

Byakuya sits on a statue of a winged horse, his body covered by the horse's wing. Sadness tints his eyes as he listens to Momo and Sosuke talk.

"Please, don't talk about that stuff anymore." Sosuke pleads with Momo "Please, not more talk of this phantom. Forget about him... I'm here, nothing can harm you... My words will warm and calm you." Sosuke whispers into Momo's ear, soothing her "Let me be your knight in shining armor, the very reason you are happy" He says walking backwards, holding her hands.

"I'm here with you, to make sure you are well protected." Sosuke says with his voice full of love and compassion, something he didnt expect.

Many emotions shine in Momo's eyes, but only one emotion conqures all. And that is love. "Promise me that you'll tell me that you love me every moment. I want you to say that you need me, promise me these things." Momo says to Sosuke with her passion burning bright.

"I'll be your shelter, your light. I will not let anyone harm you, so put your fears behind you, Momo." Sosuke says, avoiding agreeing to her promises. "I don't want to be afraid anymore, I want to be happy, safe." Momo says with a smile "Thats all I ask of you"

"Say you need me there beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too." Sosuke says as he kisses Momo's hand in a loving manner "Momo... Thats all I ask of you..." He says in a soft voice.

"Of course Sosuke, say the word and I will follow you." Momo says with a loving smile on her face. "Will you share each day, night, and morning with me Sosuke?" She asks.

"Of course Momo." Sosuke says, smiling. "Say you love me." Momo sighs out. "You know I do Momo" Sosuke says as he leans in to kiss her cheek. He gives her cheek a light peck and smiles.

Momo smiles up at Sosuke and kisses him. Sosuke leans into the kiss, deepening it. Out of pure joy, he picks her up and spins her around. Momo lets out a giggle as her feet touch the ground. Little did she know, she let go the vibrant red rose she had received from Byakuya.

"Anywhere you go, let me go too" Sosuke says to Momo while holding her hands up to his face, enjoying the warmth they let off. "Love me, thats all I as of you." Momo says lovingly up to Sosuke, who smiles and kisses her once more.

"Come, we must return. They may be worried about you." Sosuke says as he leads her towards the door to get off the cold and snowy roof. "I love you Momo" Sosuke whispers into Momo's ear. "I love you more" Momo giggles out.

Sosuke opens the door and they both enter the warm building, holding hands and enjoying each others company.

Byakuya leaps off of the statue and walks to the rose he had given Momo, his cape elegantly flowing behind him. He falls to his knee's and grabs the flower.

The words Momo and Sosuke spoke runs through Byakuya's mind, breaking his heart '_I asked her to trust me and she doesnt. By asking that, I gave her my heart. And she left it._' Byakuya's sadness is over come by anger.

Anger at himself for not acting soon enough, anger at the fake phantom for making him look like a murderer, anger at Sosuke for stealing his love, and mostly anger at Momo for betraying him and tearing his heart apart.

Byakuya's hand unconsiously crushes the poor rose, the petals fall off one by one as he shakes in anger.

Byakuya drops the now crushed rose and runs to one of the winged statues that is placed on the corner of the building, his cape whips behind him. "You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" Byakuya angrily yells out into the night.

The only door on the roof opens and there stands Momo Hinamori, stareing wide-eyed at Byakuya as he angrily yells out. Momo's mind suddenly clears, the memories of Byakuya run through her mind. '_He didn't do it. He couldn't possibly have. He is the kindest, gentleist person I've ever met. What have I done?!_'

Momo spots Byakuya's eyes close as he enjoys the cold wind that flies through his hair, his cape whiping around in the cold wind along with his hair. Somehow the sight of that makes Momo's heart skip a beat.

Byakuya hears the door close and turns his head, his eyes wide open. His eyes quickly wander over to Momo. The first thing that shines in them is shock, which is replaced with hatered, but over come with sadness.

A guilty feeling washes over Momo "Byakuya I-"

Byakuya turns his head away from her "I heard everything. All of it" he says in a cold tone. "But Byakuya-"

"Say no more Hinamori. It seems like my teaching is done. Goodbye." Byakuya says, glancing at her one last time, his eyes as cold as ice. Momo feels tears begin to build up "B-Byakuya don't-"

"I gave you my music Hinamori." Byakuya snaps. "I made your song take wing.  
>And how do you repay me!?" he angrily questions. "Well I-" "By denying me and betraying me! Thats how!" Byakuya shouts out to her. His anger is replaced by sadness once more "He was bound to love you... He knows you better than I..." Byakuya says, somewhat drifting off.<p>

"Byakuya, please hear me out! I was confused and then Sosuke took me by surprize and-"

Byakuya cuts her off by turning his head and quickly moving to the top of the statue's head "I don't want to hear it Hinamori." He says before leaping off of the horse.

Momo lets out a frightened yelp as he jumps. She grabs her dress and runs to the side of the building, hopeing he is alright.

She looks over the side and spots nothing. Confusion clouds her mind as she desperately searches for Byakuya. After a few moments of searching Momo gives up and leaves the roof top and towards backstage.

_**Its finally complete! Now do me a favor and...**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

It's been four months since Momo has seen or heard from Byakuya. Without him tutoring her or talking to her had left her feeling empty inside. She puts on a happy face and keeps her relationship with Sosuke steady, ignoring the empty feeling in her heart.

One day, when Momo and Sosuke were together, Sosuke had proposed to Momo, surprising her and making her happy as hell.

Her response was, of course, a yes and a giant kiss. Sosuke was so happy, and so was Momo. But they seemed to have forgotten about a certain man who had something to say.

And today was the day he said it.

Byakuya paces Yoroichi's room, his cape swishing behind him as he does. "What are you planning to do Byakuya?" Yoroichi asks. Byakuya stops pacing and lets out a sigh "I don't know. I guess I'll act when the time is right."

Yoroichi gets up from her seat "And how do you know that Sosuke is behind it? Do you have any proof?" Byakuya stiffened at that. He turns his attention to the wall and shakes his head "I have no proof, but I know he has something planned, I mean why else would his henchman pretend to be me and kill people?" He retorts.

Yoroichi sighs "I believe you, but you still need proof to pin something on someone." Byakuya lets out a low growl. A light knock is heard from Yoroichi's door. "Yes? Who is it?" Yoroichi asks politely. "Hisana." The voice says. Byakuya sighs and whispers his goodbye before he slips into his secret hallways behind a large painting.

Yoroichi opens the door and smiles "Yes Hisana, what is it?" Hisana lets out a sigh "Its about Momo." Yoroichi moves to the side, letting Hisana in "Please tell me whats on your mind." She says, sitting in her chair that is across from the couch Hisana is sitting on.

"Well you see, it bothers me how she got to the top." Hisana says, Yoroichi swears she can see Byakuya's masked face behind the painting. "And why do you think that Hisana?" Yoroichi asks, consern in her voice.

"Because I feel as if she slept her way to the top!" Hisana yells, getting to her feet "She's not as talented as everyone gives her credit for! And she knows Sosuke Aizen! They could be married for all I know! He made her go to the top, she didnt earn the lead role, she slyly slid in by being a fucking whore!"

Yoroichi can see Byakuya fuming from behind the painting, wanting to say something. She turns her attention back to Hisana. "What concerns me, Hisana, is your attitude to your friend." She starts off "You know as well as I that Momo is not like that." Yoroichi defends.

Something in Hisana snaps. "Oh I see, you're on her side arent you!?" She yells "You fell for her innocent act! You're wrapped around her fucking finger and don't know it yet!" Yoroichi looks at the painting for an instance, Hisana see's that and turns to the painting.

"Why do you keep looking at that god damn painting!?" She angrily yells as she storms over to it "Is Momo behind it or something?! Is there a god damn spy that will tell Momo everything I said!?" Hisana pulls her arm back and punches the painting, breaking through it.

Yoroichi facepalms. Hisana pulls her hand back from the painting and looks through the hole. "A secret hallway, eh?" She tears the painting, making a path for herself to go through.

"Stop Hisana, please." Yoroichi says, placing a hand onto Hisana's shoulder. Hisana turns her attention to Yoroichi "Why should I!?" "Because _he _will take action." Yoroichi whispers. "Who the fuck are you talking about!? The god damn phantom!?" Hisana shouts, yanking her shoulder away from Yoroichi's grasp.

"He's a fucking myth! A childs tale! He's not real Yoroichi. You should go to an asylum. You're crazy." She laughs. Yoroichi's eyes widen "You made him angry." She whispers.

Hisana crosses her arms "Alright, I'll play along. Where is he, hmm? I don't see him anywhere!" She says while pretending to look around.

She see's Yoroichi looking behind Hisana "What? Is he behind me?" She asks sarccastically. She turns and her smile instantly fades. Standing in front of her is _the _Phantom of the opera, mask and all.

Hisana smiles yet again "He's just a fake." Yoroichi takes a step back "Now you angered him, you must apologise Hisana." Hisana growls "Why?! I didn't do anything but call him a myth!" Byakuya crosses his arms "Not only did you insult my exhistance," At the sound of his voice Hisana quickly turns her head to look at Byakuya "But you insulted-"

Byakuya is quieted by a hand to his mouth. Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise. "Don't say it, it'll add to her hate" Yoroichi whispers. Byakuya closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He removes Yoroichi's hand from his mouth "I shall return later on tonight to talk about my personal matters." He says, opening his eyes and only focusing on Yoroichi.

Yoroichi nods "We'll talk after the girls have gone to bed." Byakuya curtly nods and walks down the hall. Hisana runs after him "Wait!" She calles out. Byakuya stops and turns his head a bit "What is it?" He asks, his voice cold as ice.

"I want to see you again..." Hisana says, a small blush on her face as she does. Byakuya turns his head forward and walks on "Good luck with that." He says as he disappears into the darkness.

Yoroichi shakes her head "Please leave Hisana." she politely orders. Hisana walks back to Yoroichi's office "What is his name?" She asks. Yoroichi gently grabs the girls arm and leads her out of her office "Go to practice Hisana, we have a show tonight."

"But I want to-"

_Click_

Hisana lets out a sigh then blushes as she remembers Byakuya's masked face. "So beautiful..." She says in a dream like state. "What is?" A curious voice asks. Hisana turns her head and frowns "Oh, hello Momo." She says with a fake smile "I was just thinking about how your preformance will be tonight. So beautiful."

Momo smiles "Thank you. I can't wait to see you guys dance! It's always so amazing, I always seem to get so involved by just watching, I feel as if I know what you're feeling!" Momo squeals. Hisana smiles and thinks '_Bullshit_' "Thank you Momo. Now I have to go practice the dance number. See you around"

Momo nods "Have a good practice." Hisana nods and walks towards the end of the hall "Stuck up bitch" She mutters under her breath. Momo lighty knocks on Yoroichi's door, the knock covering Hisana's snide remark.

Yoroichi nails the last nail into the wall and lets the blood red curtain go. She puts the hammer and nails away and goes to the door. She opens it and smiles at Momo "Hello Momo, what can I do for you?" Momo smiles brightly "I would like the music to practice please"

Yoroichi frowns "I'm sorry, I forgot to get it from Omaeda. I'll get it later and give it to you." Momo smiles kindly "Okay, if you need me I'll be with the dancers, watching their practice." Yoroichi nods "I would like your input on that." Momo turns to leave but is stopped by Yoroichi saying "I need you to practice your dance scenes."

Momo frowns a bit "I'll see what I can do." Yoroichi smiles "Take care."

"You too" Momo says as she leaves the office.

Momo lets out a sigh, she had been practicing the dance moves with her partner, who was new, and he still couldn't get it "Okay, so this is the part where the curtain opens, I have my dress on and we dance." She says, walking through her positions.

The man nods, Momo smiles and holds out her hand "Lets try it again." The man takes Momo's hand and pulls her close, he places his hand above her bottom and they begin to move. "One two, one two. Good, you're doing better." Momo says with a proud smile.

They pull apart, he bows while she curtsies and they go their seperate ways. Momo claps "That was great!" She compliments "We'll try it again tomorrow. Have a good evening." The man nods and leaves the stage.

Momo walks to the girls' massive bedroom. She smiles at the laughter and talk going on inside the room. Momo enters and hears alot of squeals. Momo jumps in surprise and see them crowding someone.

Momo walks over and see's Hisana in the middle of the crowd "What did he say? What did he say!?" One dancer excitedly asks. Momo walks to Rukia and asks "What's going on?" Rukia shrugs "She claims that her new boy toy has sent her a message." Momo lifts a disapproving eyebrow "Boy toy, eh?"

Hisana smiles "I'll read it out loud." She clears her throat "Hisana, I enjoyed meeting you, you've been on my mind the entire day. I can't help but feel we have a connection. Meet me on the roof at eight tonight. Signed, OG"

Momo's heart stops when she hears who signed it. Hisana smiles and hands the message to Rukia as she and the girls gush about the note.

Rukia hands it to Momo, who looks it over. She reads:

'_Hisana, I do not apritiate what you have been saying about our relationship. Let us get one thing strait. I do not enjoy your presence but I have to deal with it. I need to discuss something with you, meet me on the roof in eight minuets. -OG_'

Momo gasps '_She wants to leave him in this kind of weather for two hours?!_' Momo rushes out of the room, forgetting to grab her fur lined coat on the way. Hisana notices Momo's actions, she excuses herself from the girls and follows Momo.

Momo quickly goes up the stairs towards the roof '_I must see him, put the emptiness inside me at ease._' She opens the door and see's Byakuya crouching at the edge of the roof, his cape flying in the cold wind.

Momo's heart skips a beat. Byakuya's form stiffens at the sound of the door closing. He turns his head slightly, his eyes meeting Momo's. Byakuya's eyes shine with happiness before he looked away to stand "I don't remember summoning you, Hinamori." He says, looking down over the edge of the building, his voice soft and warm.

Momo takes a step closer "I-I know, but Hisana was saying things and I.. I saw the note." Momo admits, looking away from the cold wind. She grits her teeth from shivering at the cold. "What did she say?" Byakuya asks, his tone becoming colder than the wind.

Momo turns her head to look at Byakuya's back, she takes another step forward "That doesn't matter." She says strongly, her feelings building up her courage "I wanted to talk to you." Momo can see Byakuya stiffen yet again.

"What about, Hinamori?"

"I miss you Byakuya." After Momo speaks that sentance, Byakuya turns his head to look at Momo's face with his two beautiful eyes. He can see the honesty and sadness in her eyes. "I want you back in my life Byakuya, what I did was wrong. I should've trusted you. I was foolish. Please forgive me."

Byakuya turns his head forward and stares at the white town, deep in thought. Momo takes in a deep breath and squeezes her eyes shut as a cold sharp wind blows. Warmth surrounds her, surprising her.

Momo snaps open her eyes and look to her right. Byakuya's face is not too far away from hers, making her blush. "How can I stay mad at you with that kind of apology Hinamori?" He asks, his voice full of warmth yet again.

Momo smiles and hugs him, surprising him. His arms find their way around her and a smile crawls onto his lips. "Lets get out of the cold Momo." Byakuya says, taking her cold hand in his gloved one. Momo smiles genuenly.

They walk into the building, and towards a secret hallway. Hisana feels anger build in her "That bitch!"

Hisana hears a noise to her side and she turns her head. Byakuya and Momo enter the secret hallway that is blocked by a moveable brick wall. The wall-like-door closes after them. Once its closed Hisana turns her attention back to where they where. "Where'd they go!?" She growls out.

"Hmph." And with that she walks angrily back to the bedroom.

Momo and Byakuya arrive in Byakuya's cave "Tidy as always" Momo says with a smirk. Byakuya takes the cape off of Momo's shoulders and places it to the side.

"I hear you need the music for the upcoming play." Byakuya says, walking to his piano. Momo nods "And the lyrics." Byakuya hands papers to Momo. Momo looks them over and smiles "This song is perfect for the dance!" she says excitedly.

"Which one?" Byakuya asks, getting closer to Momo. "Once upon a December" Momo reads. "Would you like to practice it?" Byakuya asks, walking to his piano. "Please?!" Momo beams. Byakuya sits on the piano bench "Of course." Momo places the music sheet onto the holder.

Byakuya flexes his hands and looks at the notes on the paper. He begins to play slowly then picks up and plays faster. After a minuet Momo begins to sing

_**Dancing bears, painted wings. **_

She begins

_**Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December **_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory**_

Momo sings with a smile, she then vocalises through the instrumental.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm.**_

Momo sings once again

_**Figures dancing gracefully across my memory**_

She takes a breath

_**Far away long ago glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know, things it years to remember. And a song someone sings.**_

Another breath

_**Once upon a December**_

Momo sings out the word December.

After the Momo sings, Byakuya finishes playing. He turns to her "I see that my teaching is done." Momo furrows her brow "What do you mean?" Byakuya smiles warmly "You've perfected opera singing. There's nothing else I can teach you."

Fear of loosing Byakuya again fills Momo's heart. "You can teach me how to dance." She says quickly. Byakuya lets out a chuckle "You're a dancer Momo, you know how to dance." Momo blushes "I-I meant slow dance."

Byakuya stands "I shall teach you, but not tonight. You must return to your quarters and rest up for practice tomorrow. I'll teach you what you want to know then." Momo stands and lets out a sigh "I don't want to leave Byakuya. I want to stay here, with you."

Byakuya felt his heart skip a beat "It would be nice Momo, but you have a fiancee. I can't keep you here and break your relationship up with him" '_But I want to_' Byakuya thinks after saying his sentance.

Momo bites her tongue and nods. Byakuya takes Momo's hand and smiles "I'll escort you there Momo." Momo brightens up "Okay!"

They walk out of the cave, through the secret hallway, and to the girls' bedroom without being noticed.

Byakuya kisses Momo's hand "I'll see tomorrow, Momo." Momo smiles "Goodnight Byakuya Kuchiki." "Goodnight Momo Hinamori." Byakuya backs away from the door and disappears into the darkness.

Momo walks to her bed in a dream-like state, not caring that she's sleeping in her practice clothing. That night, Momo slept blissfully.

_**Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

Momo wakes up bright and early, excited to begin her day.

Momo does her usual morning ruitine and goes to the stage to practice. On her way there she runs into Sosuke. She smiles "Good morning." Sosuke smiles with fake kindness "Hinamori, I'm glad to see you. Good morning. Where were you last night anyways?" He asks, his eyebrows furrowing in fake concern mixed with hidden anger.

"I was busy with practice" Momo answers truthfully. Sosuke nods "Alright. I do hope you make it to dinner tonight at sunset" Momo smiles brightly "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sosuke couldn't help but smile "I'll see you then." He says before he kisses her cheek "Have a good practice" He says as he walks away.

Momo hums to the stage, a wide smile on her face. She walks to Rukia "Rukia, hey. How's it going?" Rukia smiles "Pretty good. And you?" Momo's smiles widens "Great. Just perfect." Rukia giggles "Thats good to hear."

Yoroichi walks onto the stage, clapping her hands "Okay dancers, please streatch we need to practice alot today." She looks at Momo "And Momo, your practice is at a different location, please come with me."

Momo nods and goes to Yoroichi. Momo's old dancing partner takes a step forward "Wait, do I go too since we have a dance number together?" Yoroichi smiles "No, it seems as if we replaced you for that scene. Please practice with the others."

The man smiles "Alright." Momo turns to Yoroichi "Who replaced him?" She asks as they walk off stage "Byakuya." Yoroichi says, the two pass Hisana.

Hisana whips her head back and watches them walk '_She said his name... Is he the replacement? Why does Momo get special treatment?!_' Hisana growls in her head as she stomps to the streatching area.

Momo and Yoroichi arrive in a room decorated to look like one of the scenes in the play, Byakuya stands by the wall on their right. Momo supresses an excited squeal as she enters the room. The sound of the door opening causes Byakuya to turn. He nods his hello to Yoroichi and smiles at Momo.

Yoroichi leaves the room, leaving Momo and Byakuya alone together. Byakuya bows "Good morning Momo, I do hope you've slept well." Momo curtsies "Good morning Byakuya. I slept great. How was your night?"

"Delightful."

"Thats good" Momo smiles. "Shall we get started with practice?" Byakuya asks, Momo nods "What shall I teach you first?" Byakuya walks to Momo, a smile still placed on his lips. Momo thinks "The dance number to 'Once Upon a December'"

Byakuya nods "I would like you to sing while you dance. It would help get the rhythm into your head and you can memorise the dance easier." Momo nods in understanding. Byakuya walks to a piano and begins to play.

Momo clears he throat and begins to sing.

_**Dancing bears**_

She sings, looking at a vase.

_**Painted wings**_

She touches the swan's wing that is on the vase top.

_**Things I almost remember**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

Momo sings, looking at the dusty items on a table.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm**_

She hugs herself and sways back and forth with a smile as she sings

_**Horses prance throught a silver storm,**_

_**figures dancing gracefully.**_

_**Across my memory**_

She sings, spinning and swaying as though thinking of a happy memory. As Byakuya plays the instrumental Momo walks/dances around the room until she is satisfied with the length of the walk that is compared to going down a set of stairs. She stares off at the distance, imagining how the others actors wil enter the stage.

_**Someone holds me safe and warm,**_

She sways as she hugs herself yet again

_**Horses prance through a silver storm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully across my memory**_

She twirls as she sings. Knowing that it was his turn to join the dance, Byakuya gets up from the piano and walks to Momo, who still sings.

_**Far away,**_

_**Long ago,**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

Momo curtsies the same time Byakuya bows. Byakuya grabs Momo's hand and brings her close by placeing his hand on her mid-back and pulling her close. They begin to dance

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember**_

They dance for awhile, twirling and psinning elegantly. After Momo sings the word 'remember; the two bow and Byakuya walks away.

_**And a song someone sings**_

Byakuya quickly changes character and ties up his hair. He walks up to her, bows while she curtsies and does a quick dance with her.

_**Once upon a December**_

Momo sings, Byakuya bowing yet again as she curtsies. Byakuya backs away as Momo sits on the floor, the dress surrounding her.

After Momo stops singing Byakuya claps, proud of her work "Bravo! You learn very quickly Momo." Byakuya says with a proud gleam in his eyes.

Momo blushes "Thank you, its because you make it so easy." "I try my best" Byakuya chuckles. "Now, shall we try the other dance scenes?" Momo nods and they practice until sunset.

Momo huffs "Wow, that dance is so difficult." Byakuya wipes a bead of sweat from his brow "Its already sunset, practice is over now." Momo fans herself "I"m so tired." She yawns. Byakuya hands Momo a clean towel and a glass of water "You should rest now. We'll have another session at the same time if you don't mind."

Momo drinks the water "Not at all" She says after gulping the whole thing down. Byakuya drinks his water "Good." He stands "Well I must be on my way." He walks up to Momo, takes her hand, and kisses it "Good evening, Goodnight, I will see you here tomorrow at dawn."

Momo blushes. Byakuya gives Momo's hand a gentle squeeze before leaving through the door. Momo follows after she had cooled herself down.

She walks to her quarters and falls onto the bed, completely exhausted. She coses her eyes and falls asleep.

Byakuya walks to his cave and sits infront of his piano. He grabs his pen and dips it in ink before he begins to write on a music sheet.

He writes all night, humming some tunes as he does.

Sosuke lets out a long sigh. Gin's grin grows "You got stood up." Sosuke lets out a growl "Shut up Gin. I did not get stood up." Gin lets out a chuckle "Then where is she? Its been ten minuets, isnt she punctual?"

Sosuke bangs his fist onto the table "How dare she!?" Gin frowns "I didn't think you'd be this mad." "OF course not. I just despise it when people disobey me." Sosuke defends. Gin grins yet again "Riiiiiiight."

Momo wakes up as she sun shines through. She sits up and streatches with a smile. She gets out of bed and does her usual morning rutine.

She walks out of the room and bumps into Rukia "Hey Rukia." Rukia looks at Momo "Momo, Sosuke is looking for you." Momo liftts an eyebrow "Okay, where is he?" "In Yoroichi's office." Rukia answers.

Momo gives her thanks and walks to Yoroichi's office. Momo knocks before opening the door, only seeing Sosuke standing alone in the office, looking at a painting. "You wanted to see me Sosuke?" Momo asks, closing the door behind her.

Sosuke turns to her, a fake smile on his face "Momo, I did miss you at dinner yesterday." Momo gasps "Oh my gosh Sosuke! I'm so sorry I completely forgot!" Sosuke forces a chuckle "I take it practice went late?"

Momo nods "Yes, and it was exhausting." Sosuke turns back to the painting "I see." Momo pouts and walks to Sosuke "Sosuke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay out so late." She says, placing her hand on his arm.

Sosuke looks at Momo's apologetic face, his anger melts instantly "It's fine..." Momo brightens up "Thank you Sosuke! I'll do anything you want me to to make it up to you!" Sosuke smiles "I would like you to take the whole day off."

Momo slowly frowns "Sosuke, you know I can't do that. The preformance is tomorrow and... I-I can't get one dance sequence d-down" Momo stutters. Sosuke frowns "You said anything Momo. It's just practice, and you're skilled at dancing."

"Not dancing and singing at the same time. Its complicated." Momo truthfully says "And besides, I don't think Yoroichi would let me go." "Then I'll talk to her about it." Sosuke says, turning his body to face her.

Momo chews on her bottom lip and thinks of something else to say to avoid skipping practice "And besides... Arent you busy yourself?" Momo says, hoping the answer is yes. Sosuke runs a hand through his hair "You do have a point there. I don't think Gin would like it if I left all the work to him."

Momo smiles triumphly "I have to get to pracice now." She kisses his cheek "Goodbye, I'll see you soon." She leaves the room, Sosuke instantly frowns when she leaves the room. Gin comes into the room "Do you think she was lieing?"

Sosuke squeezes his fist in anger "It's fine, its's fine. I'll wait until her preformance finishes." He takes in a deep breath and puts on a smile. He looks at Gin "Shall we return to the office?" Gin nods and they both leave.

Momo enters the practice room and smies as she gazes at Byakuya's masked face. Byakuya nods his hello "Shall we begin?" Momo nods, with a giant smile on her face.

One week later...

Momo walks to Sosuke's study, she had decided to pay him a visit. Momo opens the door quietly and sneakily walks up to Sosuke's turned chair. Momo hears Sosuke talk into the phone as she gets closer.

Momo quickly goes to Sosuke's left side and kisses him, surprising him. "I-I'll call you back." He stutters. Momo giggles "I'm sorry, was that an important call?" Sosuke puts the phone down and shakes his head "No, not as important as spending time with my beautiful fiancee." He says, caressing Momo's cheek.

Momo blushes. Sosuke kisses Momo's forehead "What are you doing here beautiful?" He asks, adoration shine in his eyes. Momo smiles "I wanted to surprise you on my time off." Sosuke lifts an eyebrow "You have time off?" Momo nods "I know what I have to do for the upcoming opera so Yoroichi let me have the day off."

Sosuke pats Momo's hand "Thats great." Momo nods "Yes, but it'll be better if we can spend today together." Sosuke grabs his schedual and flips through it. He stops at one page and looks it over. He frowns "I'm packed today." He groans.

Momo pouts "I see..." Sosuke puts a hand onto Momo's cheek "I'm sorry darling, but I cannot spend the day with you." Momo looks to the side then back at Sosuke "I'm sorry for distracting you, I'll go find something to do." Sosuke kisses Momo and sighs "I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you my love."

Momo walks to the door "It's completely fine, I need a nap anyways." Sosuke laughs as Momo leaves the room.

Momo couldn't help but feel giddy inside '_I wonder what Byakuya is doing today._' She thinks as she leaves to go back to the opera house.

Momo skips down the hall and to a covered entrance. Momo lifts the cover and lets the music fill the empty hall. Momo smiles and walks into the cave, letting the cover fall back down to it's spot. Momo follows the music to Byakuya's piano.

Byakuya plays a dangerous tune, humming as he does. Momo leans on the cave wall and watches him play, her heart beating as fast as his fingers fly across the keyboard.

Byakuya finishes playing and writes some things down in his journal full of music sheets. Momo smiles "That was a great song." She says, getting off the wall and walking to Byakuya.

Byakuya looks to the side at Momo a bit surprised "What're you doing here?" Momo grins "I have the day off. Wanna do some stuff?"

Byakuya couldn't help but smile "What do you have in mind?" Momo shrugs "I dunno." Byakuya looks around at his well kept sanctuary and frowns "My cave needs a bit of cleaning." Momo lifts an eyebrow at the almost sparkling cave "Where?"

Byakuya points at the part of the land that surrounds the water "There." Momo looks at the land and slightly frowns. She then smiles "Where do you keep the cave cleaning products?"

Byakuya stands "I don't think they make those." Momo giggles "I'll go get stuff from the cleaners closet." Byakuya walks to her "I'll go with you." Momo smiles "Its fine, I got it." Byakuya slightly frowns.

"I would rather go with you, more time spent together." He says the last part quietly but loud enough to hear. As he speaks he turns his head to the side in a shy motion.

Butterflies flutter into Momo's stomach, her heart grows wings as she takes in those words. Momo smiles widely "O-Okay. L-Let's go!"

Byakuya and Momo leave the cave and sneakily make their way to the cleaners' closet. Byakuya opens the door to the closet and lets Momo go in with him right behind.

They grab buckets, mops, brooms, and rags and exit the closet. Momo lets out a squeal of fright as she catches hersef from slipping on the newly polished floor.

Byakuya tries his hardest not to fall and keep his composure at the same time. Momo smiles and turns to Byakuya "This is fun." Byakuya nods, almost slipping.

Momo takes a step forward, only to slip and fall. Byakuya drops his things and catches her. As he catches her, his foot slips causing them to fall.

Momo lets out a laugh "My bad!" She giggles. Byakuya couldn't help but let out a chuckle "Its fine, as long as you're alright." Momo smiles "I'm," She looks into his eyes "Fine..." She says, her words nearly a whisper.

Momo couldn't help to get lost in his eyes, the way they sparkle and shine in the light, the beautiful color that makes her wonder if its natural. Momo's heart begins to race as the butterflies return full force, a small blush begins to show onto her face.

Byakuya slightly furrows his brows "Momo, are you sure you're alright? Your face is red." He says, breaking Momo out of her trance.

Momo lets out a giggle of embarassment "I'm fine, are you? You took most of the fall." Byakuya props himself up with his elbows "I'm fine." He brings his left hand up and gently runs it across her cheek.

Footsteps make them turn their heads towards the noise "We should hurry" Byakuya says, sitting up. Momo gets off him and they both quickly grab the stuff and leave. As they slide to the closest wall to hide, two men walk to the spot Momo and Byakuya were.

Hichigo laughs "You said what?" "I said that I was interested!" Ichigo replied wiht a chuckle "I couldn't turn her down, she is a dancer!" "Yeah, a dancer with a child-like body." Hichigo scoffs.

Ichigo punches his brother's shoulder "Be nice, at least she's pretty." It was Hichigo's turn to punch his brother's arm "Looks don't matter."

The two men laugh and leave from sight.

Momo and Byakuya let out a sigh in relief and hurry back to the cave.

They walk to the middle of the cave. Momo looks around "Where to start..." Byakuya scratches his chin"I believe we should start from one edge to the other." Momo nods and goes to one edge while Byakuya goes to the other.

"Good luck" He says with a grin. Momo sticks her tounge out at him "Whatever"

After hours of cleaning moss, splashing water at each other, and making jokes, the water bed was almost sparkling in the candle light.

Momo whipes sweat from her forehead "Wow that was tiring!" Byakuya nods, rolling up his sleeves "Are you thirsty?" He asks, standing.

Momo fans herself "More like overheated." Byakuya fans himself with his shirt "It is kinda hot."

Momo stands and stares at the water "Looks refreshing." Byakuya laughs and takes a step forward. His foot slips and he falls into the water. Momo covers her mouth with her hand to stop an on coming laugh.

Byakuya sits up and shakes his head, the water coming up to his stomach. Momo laughs, her laughter echoing inside the cave. Byakuya lifts an eyebrow "You find this funny?" Momo nods and continues laughing.

Byakuya smirks "Let's see how you like it." He says. Momo stops laughing "No! Don't you dare!" She says, pointing a finger at him.

Byakuya stands and takes a step towards her "Come on Momo, join me, the water feels great." Momo takes a step back "No"

Byakuya squats down, getting ready to pounce. Momo turns and runs "You're not getting me in there!" Byakuya jumps after her. Momo laughs as she runs from Byakuya. Byakuya runs a bit faster and stops in front of her.

Momo skids to a stop "Noooo!" Byakuya slings her over his shoulder and walks to the water. Momo kicks around in protest.

Byakuya jumps into the water with Momo. Momo sits up and laughs "You got me" Byakuya spits out some water and grins.

Momo splashes water at him "Jerk." Byakuya picks up his arm and sheilds his eyes from the water. Byakuya feels his mask slipping from his face, and before he could do anything, it falls into the water.

Byakuya lets out a silent gasp and covers his face with his hand. Momo grabs the mask and looks at Byakuya "Where do you keep your spare ones?"

Byakuya uses his free hand to point at the piano "Under the piano, theres a small compartment that holds one, it is the only one I have that ties around my head."

Momo nods and runs to the piano. She finds the compartment and takes out a mask. She goes back to Byakuya "Do you mind if I tie it?" Byakuya shakes his head. Momo kneels behind him and waits for him to place it over his eyes.

When he does, Momo grabs the black ribbons and ties it in a bow.

"Thank you, Momo."

"What for?" Momo asks, tilting her head. "For not... For not trying to see my.. Face..." Byakuya says, staring at his reflection in the water. Momo smiles and places a comforting hand onto his shoulder "You'll show me when you're ready." Byakuya smiles sadly and places his hand onto hers "One day, Momo... One day..."

Momo slightly shivers "Seems like its night time already." Byakuya stands, his shirt becoming transparent. Momo blushes and also stands "Let me find something to wrap you in so you wont get a cold." Byakuya says as he gets out of the water.

Byakuya disappears behind a wall for a few minuets. He walks back out, fully dressed in usual attire, a blanket in his hands. He walks to the edge of the water bed and holds out his hand to Momo "You must be freezing."

Momo takes his gloved hand and gets out of the water. Byakuya wraps the blanket around her wet form, his arms wrapping around her as he does. Momo closes her eyes and enjoys the moment.

Byakuya steps back "Shall we go?" Momo nods and is about to take a step forward before she is literally swept off her feet. She looks at Byakuya in surprise. Byakuya smiles at her response "Did you think I was going to let you walk with the risk of slipping?"

Momo blushes and nods, Byakuya walks to the hidden hallway "Of course not, I'm a gentleman" They stay silent as he takes her to her room. Momo closes her eyes and listens to the beat of his heart.

Byakuya hears Momo's breathing soften, he looks down and see's her sleeping. Her peaceful face brings a smile to his. Byakuya enters the girls' large bedroom and walks to Momo's bed, which was the only one empty, and lays her down slowly.

He grabs the blanket and pulls it over her. He looks her over and feels his heart flutter '_She looks absolutely beautiful in the moonlight._' He thinks as he gently moves a stray hair away from her closed eyes.

He leans down and whispers "Goodnight Momo." And gently places a soft kiss to her forehead.

He stands up strait and disappears into the darkness. Hisana lets out a growl before turning and shutting her eyes.

_**Review**_


	11. Chapter 11

Momo streatches, the blanket slipping from her upper body as she does. She smiles at the man sitting at the end of her bed. "Goodmorning beautiful." Sosuke smiles. Momo smiles back "Good morning handsome, what brings you here?"

"Oh, just wanted to spend time with my love before work." Sosuke says, moving a stray hair away from Momo's eyes. He cups her cheek and smiles when she leans in. "That reminds me," Sosuke says after giving his fiancee a kiss, "Theres a masqurade coming up soon, I want you to go with me." He smiles.

Momo blushes "That would be amazing!" Momo giggles. Sosuke kisses her forehead "Good, now I must go to work." Momo frowns slightly. Sosuke notices this and hugs her "I don't want to leave you, but I have to. Duty calls." He stands and helps Momo out of bed.

"I'll see you later, hon." Sosuke kisses Momo's cheek and leaves. Momo touches the place Sosuke kissed her cheek and sighs deeply '_I feel as if he's spewing out lies._' Momo thinks sadly.

Momo turns to the bed to fold the blanket Byakuya lent her, only to see it gone. Panicing, Momo looks under the bed. As she looks, two shiny dress shoes walk into view and stop at the bed. Lifting an eyebrow, Momo gets up to see who it is.

A giant smile grows on her face as she see's the blanket in the hands of its owner. "Byakuya." Momo says, nearly a whisper. The said man places the folded blanket onto the edge of the bed "I give this to you, as a 'Thank You' gift." He beams.

Momo brightens up "Really?" Byakuya nods. Momo resists the urge to jump onto Byakuya and hug him tightly. Instead, she smiles.

"Do you have anything to do today?" Byakuya asks, walking around the bed towards her. Momo suddenly feels self-concious. Momo looks at the floor and lightly rubs the side of her arm "Not that I'm aware of..." Momo says nervously.

"Whats wrong?" Byakuya asks, a concerned look on his face. He takes a half-step closer only to have her take the same amount back. Byakuyar turns his head away from her, trying to hide the pain from his face. Momo slowly looks up and lightly gasps at the hurt shining in Byakuya's eyes.

"Wh- Why do you look hurt?" Momo asks, focusing on the man in front of her. "I... Why did you take a step away from me?" He asks lowly, almost to himself. "I was suddenly feeling... Self-concious..." Momo admits, blushing.

Byakuya smiles gently and reaches out to Momo, placeing his finger under her chin while his thumb rests on top. Momo looks up at him, her blush growing.

"What are you doing?" Momo asks, hardly breathing due to nervousness. Byakuya stares at her with a longing look in his eyes. "I-Is there something on my face?" Momo stutters, her heart beating fast.

Byakuya blinks and brings himself back to reality "Oh, no. It's just..." He trails off. "Just...?"

"You have no reason to be self-concious, you look absolutely adorable. Especially with bed head." Byakuya smiles. Momo blushes, gasps, and runs to the bathroom. Byakuya furrows his brow in confusion "Was it something I said?"

Momo pants as she looks in the mirror. "N-No its not!" Momo fixes her hair to where its perfect and presentable. Momo sighs loudly "That man..." She smiles.

After brushing her teeth, Momo peeks outside the bathroom, watching as Byakuya fixes her bed for her. Momo smiles and leans in the bathroom door way "You didn't have to do that." Byakuya looks up at Momo "I figured I might as well, it was bothering me."

Momo giggles '_He's too cute._' She thinks. Byakuya walks to her "What would you like to do today?" He asks.

Momo shrugs "I dunno, maybe go to a park or see an opera" Momo smiles. Byakuya chuckles slightly "An opera singer going out to see an opera, that thought is very amusing."

Momo giggles "It is, isn't it."

"When is the show?" Momo asks after a while. "I... honestly don't know." Byakuya mutters lowly, biting his lip and looking away from her, slightly embarassed. Momo smiles at his response.

"Then how about we go out for a walk, we'll figure something out then." Momo hums, walking towards her closet. "How is the weather outside?" She asks as she looks through her closet. "It's perfectly fine." Byakuya says as he looks out the window "Not too hot not too cold, no humidity, there are lots of clouds and it's very sunny."

Momo chooses a dark red dress that is covered in black lace "This seems fine, yes?" She asks, holding it to her body. Byakuya turns to her and nods "I can send someone here to help you with your dress." He suggests.

"Please?" Momo asks, placing the dress onto her bed, closing her closet. Byakuya nods and leaves the room. Momo sits on he bed and places a hand on her heart '_It's beating rather quickly. Why does he do this to me? Shouldn't only Sosuke do this to me? And why is his effect stronger?_'

Small knocks are heard at the door "Momo?" Yoroichi's voice calls. Momo stands "Come in" "So you need help with your petticoat?" Yoroichi smiles as she walks into the room. "Yes please." Momo says, standing.

"Alright. But first you need to undress to your undergarments." Yoroichi says with a smile. Momo nods "Oh yes, I forgot." She quickly undressed and turns to Yoroichi who is ready to slip the petticoat onto her.

After the petticoat is placed the red and black dress is next. "What accessories will you use today?" Yoroichi asks as she looks through Momo's jewlry box "I honestly have no clue. I wasn't really prepaired for this." Momo says with a nervous smile.

Yoroichi smiles as well "Thats why I'm here, now sit down and let me do the rest."

Byakuya silently and swiftly paces the length of the hallway, anxious to escort Momo around town. He stops as a thought runs through his head '_What of my mask?_' His eyes slightly widen at the stares he would get once he steps out without it.

Byakuya feels his body shake in fear '_Those horrendous stares... those very stares that brought me to where I am today_.' He leans on the wall, fatuge hitting him hard '_No... I shouldn't think of that now, it'll ruin everything! I must not go back to the darkness..._'

"Byakuya?" A small voice calls out in concern. Byakuya quickly turns his head, his eyes wide with terror. "Are you alright?" Momo asks, running to him from her room. Byakuya stares at her as she does so, attempting to grasp what is happening. "You seem frightened, did something happen while I was getting ready?" Momo asks as she arrives.

"I-I'm f-" He stutters, unable to get a complete sentance out. A small but comforting hand finds it's way to his cheek, instantly comforting him. Byakuya closes his eyes and lets out a relaxed sigh "I'm fine now Hinamori" He says, standing to his full length.

Momo smiles, pulling her hand away from his face "I'm glad." "Are you ready to depart?" Byakuya asks her. Momo nods and takes his arm "Lead the way" She says with a bright smile.

Byakuya and Momo head for one of the many doors that exit the massive opera house. As they walk Momo couldn't help but feel Byakuya stiffen at the stares they both got. Momo looks up to him "Don't worry, they must be looking at me, I am a famous opera singer." She gently reassures.

"If you insist." Byakuya responds as he slowly relaxes. "Mama! Look at the man with the mask, isn't he weird?" A child shouts out earning a loud 'shush' from it's mother. Byakuya stiffens again, turning his attention to the ground, letting his long bangs hide his face.

"Momo?" A voice calls from behind. Momo stops walking and turns to the voice "Ahh, Orihime! How are you?" Momo asks politely. "I'm fine, but who is that man next to you?" Orihime asks curiously. "He's my bodyguard." Momo says with a giant smile "Why does he wear a mask?" Orihime asks as she gets closer. "So that when he's off duty he won't be troubled by any fans." Momo answers sweetly.

Orihime nods "Sound's reasonable. Well I'll see you later then." Momo waves as her friend walks away. Momo turns to Byakuya who continues to stare at the ground "There is no reason to hide, the matter is solved." Momo says gently to Byakuya "There isn't a soul who is staring, you can be yourself now." She says in a comforting tone.

Slowly, Byakuya's head lifts, his eyes scannning the crowd that moves along. "See? I told you." Momo smiles, sticking her tounge out. Byakuya let's a smile crawl onto his face. "Now let's go!" Momo giggles, pulling him forward.

"Where are we going?" Byakuya asks with a chuckle, following her obediently. Momo laughs "Wherever the wind takes us!" "But there is no wind blowing." Byakuya says looking at the sky.

"Then follow the crowd!" Momo says over her shoulder, her smile shining brighter than the sun. They continue to walk, her grasp on his wrist never wavering as the crowds get bigger. "Let's go somewhere less crowded" Byakuya suggests as they get closer. Momo nods in agreement and walks down an alley.

They walk out the end of the alley to a less crowded road. "I hope we don't get lost." Momo says with a smile as she looks around at the shops that decorate the almost vacant street.

Momo looks at the building across from them, smiling at the sight of the people inside enjoying their time. Momo's eyes drift up to the sign them to the balcony of the second floor where she can hear women giggling.

Her eyes widen when she spots the source of the giggling. "S-Sosuke?" Momo whispers as she continues to stare at her fiancee. A tear falls from her eye and runs down her cheek, falling off her chin to the pavement.

A gloved hand slowly covers her eyes, keeping her from watching any further. Byakuya slowly turns her and takes her into the darkness of the alley, away from any observant eyes. Byakuya brings the now sobbing Momo into his arms as he listens to her sad wails of sorrowful words.

Byakuya gently wipes away her tears with his ungloved hands as she clings to him. "I remember..." Momo says in a soft whisper "When we first met you warned me. You warned me of how evil Sosuke was, but I didn't listen." Momo says strongly, slowly regaining her composure.

Byakuya stares at Momo, waiting for her to say more. "You knew everything from the beginning and you've been trying to sheild me from his attacks and I pushed you away..." Momo says, deep in thought. She looks up at him, her eyes full of guilt "I'm so sorry Byakuya, I've been a fool."

Byakuya softly strokes her cheek; his eyes shining with forgiveness "It's all in the past Momo, no need to focus on that now." He says in a soothing voice. "Sing to me." Momo requests "Sing the song you sang to me back then, the song that made my soul soar and my heart flutter."

"I'll sing to you once we get back to my cavern." Byakuya promises with a smile. Momo nods and they make their way back to the opera house.

_**It's been forever since I've updated. I'm sorry. I promise to update quickly. **_

_**Now please review :)**_


End file.
